Okikagu Drabbles
by icandy
Summary: Okikagu Drabbles. every chapter will be with new story with the couple Okikagu
1. Valentine's Day

**So I decided to start a drabble series**

**Every chapter will be different from each other, but the pairing will be the same [OKIKAGU ^^]**

**Hope you will enjoy**

* * *

**Drabble number 1**

Valentine's Day

All the city was covered in snow, all the shops were full with bunch of girls that trying to buy ingredients for chocolate. The boys waited patiently to get chocolates from the girls. And only at the Yorozuya…

"CURSE THE VALENTINE'S DAY" Shinpachi and Gintoki were screaming all over the house

Gintoki stayed near the entrance for the upcoming chocolates, which never arrived. And Megane was trying to calm himself with Otsuu CD. Kagura watched from the side and didn't understand why they are so freaked out.

"Gin-chan! What's the meaning of the Valentine's Day? "She finally had the courage to ask

"Eh? Eto… it's the day girls give chocolate and confess their love to the guy they like. But you mustn't do this! You're to innocent and young for this! Papi won't allow!"

"First of all I am already sixteen! And… I don't think I have someone I like"

"THATS GOOD! I don't need your Papi to kill me if you will have a boyfriend"

_Boyfriend huh? Someone I like? _

"Gin-chan! Shinpachi! I'm going to buy chocolates! BYE!" she said while grabbing her umbrella and jumping out of the window

"Oi Oi! I thought you didn't have someone you like! Oi!" Gintoki yelled while he look at Kagura leave

* * *

Kagura looked from the outside to view for a good shop, but all the shops were totally full.

"It's impossible! How will I buy chocolates?" Kagura said to herself

"Buying chocolates? I thought it was impossible for a monster like you to like somebody" a voice came from the back of her. She recognized this voice, it was his voice

"Oi sadist, don't get into my business!" she turned to him and said it

"You hurt a police officer's feelings, I'll have to arrest you for this" Okita smirked

Kagura ignored him and looked around for an available shop that she can buy chocolates. Okita got mad and grabbed her chin towards his face.

"Don't ignore me China, I'll kill you next time"

Their faces was so close, both were blushing and he let go

"If you're so desperate for chocolates I will help you. But only this time because I need to run away from Hijikata-san anyway"

"What did you do already?"

"Poisoned his katana, but it didn't work really well"

Kagura started to laugh.

_She is laughing, like she is laughing with Danna. When she smiles it's so much better_

"Were should we go sadist?"

"To the shinsegumi"

"Eh? What do you mean? From what I've known, the shinsegumi isn't an ingredient shop"

"Well… it's just that Kondo-san bought so many ingredients for chocolates for Shinpachi's sister, and the entire shinsegumi is filled with it"

"I should've known that" Kagura said that with a frowned face. Okita patted her head, which made her slightly blush. And they started to walk

* * *

They got to the shinsegumi, and ingredients were all over the place

"When you said that the shinsegumi was filled with ingredients, I didn't thought that it would be that many" Kagura said with a shock on her face

"Were talking about Kondo-san, of course it would be like this. Anyway, who are you giving chocolates?"

"Eto… umm… to Megane and Gin-chan! It's my way to say thank you" Kagura smiled and walked towards the kitchen

"Oh… now I feel a relief… I thought you are going to confess to somebody" Okita said quietly, but Kagura didn't listen from over happiness

"Did you said something sadist?"

"NO! Nothing!"

Kagura was making the chocolates and Okita helped her a little, but most of the time they fought each other.

* * *

"DONE!" Kagura smiled at Okita

"But there are three chocolates instead of one" he said

"Oh… I guess I will just eat it at home or something"

"Oh and… Arigato…" she added. Okita smirked

"What did you said?" he said that with a big evil smirk

"ARIGATO YOU SADIST!" she yelled and blushed from embarrassment.

Kagura took the chocolates and went. "Goodbye Sadist!"

"Goodbye China"

And then he looked at the kitchen and saw all the mess they did

_I'm so screwed_

And he ran for his life

* * *

"IM BACK!" Kagura yelled while she entered the Yorozuya

She saw Gintoki and Shinpachi lifeless

"CURSE VALENTINE'S DAY" they said.

_I guess they still didn't get any chocolates. Lucky me! I will be the first… and probably the last_

"Present! I made you two chocolates! It's my way of thank you"

Gintoki and Shinpachi jumped and grabbed their chocolates and ate it like pigs

"THANK YOU KAGURA-CHAN!" both said

Kagura was happy inside, and she looked at the third chocolate. Somehow she didn't want to eat it, but she wondered what she will do with it. Until an idea came up to her

* * *

"Okita-taichou! Someone brought you a chocolate with a message!" Yamazaki came with the package

_Well at least for some girl I am the world for her_

For the stupid sadist

Thank you for today! And maybeeeee deep deep inside I like you

So here is chocolate, and even if it's tasted awful you will eat it no matter what or

Else I'm going to blow your head!

From Kagura

Okita grabbed the chocolate and started to eat

_Maybe deep deep inside I like you too china_

* * *

Kondo was full of happiness that he is going to make chocolates for his Otae-san, he grabbed the ingredients and went to the kitchen. The entire floor was covered with chocolate and flour. It was a disaster

"WHAT THE HELL!"

**The end**

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed, it wasn't really romantic but I think it was kinda cute.**

**The second chapter is going to be about something like a double date**

**I hope I will have the time to upload it soon**


	2. Jealousy

**Well here is the next chapter**

**Its takes place where Mitsuba didn't died, and it's been already 2 years. Which means Kagura is 18 and Sougo is 22**

**The chapter will contain also Hijimitsu. Hope you enjoy**

**Drabble number 2**

Jealousy 

"Sorry for the late!" Sougo entered the shinsegumi building while he looked at someone he didn't expect to see

"Sou-chan! I missed you so much!" a girl with crimson eyes and brown hair jumped at Sougo, and hugged him tightly.

"Aneue! I didn't see you for so long!" the surprised Sougo was full of happiness. He wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Shall we go to a restaurant or something so we can talk?" Mitsuba said with happy face

"Sure! I know a great one! Let's go!" Sougo was really excited, because it's been more than two years since he met his sister

They have been talking on the way to the restaurant.

"Sou-chan… did you saw Hijikata today? He wasn't in the shinsegumi for some reason"

Sougo, who was full of happiness, just went black. He wanted to kill Hijikata at that moment. "No, I didn't see him today" he said with a deadpan face.

"Oh…"

Somehow the mood turned heavy and they didn't talk until they arrived.

"Aneue, stay here. I will look for available table."

"Hai"

While Sougo searched, he saw Hijikata with certain Orange girl with two buns on her hair, with a purple umbrella next to her who was eating a lot. It was china, it was his china

_What the hell are they doing together? _ _He steals Aneue and now china? Just what does he want from my life? _

He looked for an available table that will be near Hijakata's and Kagura's table. And he found one.  
He went to Mitsuba and took her to table, but he took her in a way so she couldn't notice Hijikata.

_Just what the hell…_

* * *

The Yorozuya have been like always. Shinpachi cleaning the house, Gintoki reading his JUMP, and Kagura is trying to feed Sadaharu

~Knock on the door~

"Gin-san! Please open the door!" Shinpachi asked

"I'm busy!" Gintoki was just being lazy to open the door

"Kagura-chan! Please open the door!" Shinpachi tried this time with Kagura

"I'm busy!" same excuse as Gintoki

~Knock on the door~

"Geez! Why am I doing all the chores in this house?!" Shinpachi yelled at them

Shinpachi opened the door, and for his surprise he saw Hijikata

"Hijikata-san! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I don't have time for talking, is the Chinese girl here?"

"Oi! Don't call me Chinese girl! I heard that!" Kagura yelled and went to see what the hell the mayo freak wants from her is.

"So why Sougo is calling you like this?"

Kagura slightly blush from embarrassment. "None of your business mayo freak! Just what the hell do you want from me?"

"Come with me for a bit" he said and grabbed her arm outside.

"Gin-san, should we be worried?" Shinpachi looked at the lazy silver head

"Nah, she is already a big girl"

* * *

"Oi let go of me! If you want me to follow you to somewhere just say so!" she screamed at him and struggled. But he let go

"I didn't want to talk with you there because it something private that only you can help me"

_Eh? _

"So… there is a restaurant that I know and I we will talk about it there" he said and started to walk. Kagura followed him

"Can you at least tell me the subject?" she asked innocently

"Okita Sougo"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed so hard she fell on her knees. "I can't believe that you want help from me about that sadist"

Hijikata grabbed her face and almost smashed it

"Listen you idiot, you're going to help me or that big dog of yours going to hell"

The frightened Kagura stood, and they started to walk again.

They arrived to the restaurant and found an available table. Hijikata ordered ramen, and he took from his pocket his mayonnaise. While Kagura ordered the whole menu

"Oi Oi, just how hungry you are?"

"A LOT!" she said with a big evil smile

While they waited for the food to come, Hijikata started explaining his self

"Listen, I see you and Sougo fighting every time. That means you can help me"

"Well you are already paying all the food that I will eat here, so I will help you. But its only this time!"

"Sougo has a sister, named Mitsuba"

_I never heard that he has a sister…_

"And… well… I love her…" Hijikata blushed a little and brushed his hair

"Ok… you don't really need to tell me about your love life you know?"

"Listen you idiot! Anyway, Sougo would never let me get near his sister, because of past issues… and I heard from Kondo that she is supposed to visit at Edo today"

_Past issues? I wonder what happened…_

"I need you to somehow distract Sougo, and convince him that I wouldn't harm her"

"Geez mayo freak..." She sighed. "I don't have problem of distracting him, but convince him that? I think you chose the wrong person to do that" she added

"My instincts says that he will listen only to you, and I'm never wrong about those things"

The sentence made her blush a bit. "_The sadist will only listen to me?" _she hide her face so mayo freak won't see her like this.

Seven waitresses came to bring the food that Kagura orderd

"The food came!" she said happily and grabbed all the food and started to eat like crazy, while Hijikata looked at her with totally shocked face. _How can a girl eat like that? _He thought to himself

Kagura, who saw someone she recognized enter the building, didn't see clearly who that was. That person searched for an available table, and came closer. She finally saw who that was

_The sadist?! What the hell? And he also came with some girl! Who is she?_

The sadist sat down with his "date" [that's what Kagura thought that was] a table near them.

The shocked Kagura stopped to eat and stared at them. She couldn't see who was the girl, but she clearly saw the sadist

"What's wrong? If the food isn't tasty I can lend you my mayonnaise" Hijikata said

"Don't you dare! Everything is ok, just thought I saw someone that I know"

"Oh…"

Kagura started eating again while she always looked at Sougo and Mitsuba

"Oi mayo freak, you have a plan or something?"

"I thought you would think of one"

"Just how stupid are you?" she sighed

* * *

Sougo always stared at Hijikata and Kagura.

_Damn_

"Sou-chan, all this time you look at some other table, did something happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh… And Sou-chan, did you get a girlfriend already?" the curious Mitsuba asked him. Like almost every sister that would ask her brother.

"Not really…"

"Oh geez Sou-chan, you're already 22 years old, just when do you intend to get one?" Mitsuba sighed

"But until you came to the Shinsegumi, I asked Kondo-san if you have a good relationship with some girl, and he said something about Yorozuya girl or something like that"

Sougo jumped for a second

"Eh… China huh?" he brushed his hair

_What am I going to say about her?_

"So you call her china, how cute!" Mitsuba already started shipping the couple

"Aneune, it's nothing like that" he said while he took a glance in Hijikata and Kagura. He saw them hugging each other. Okita broke the table from anger

"S-S-Sou-chan?" she said and took a look of what's going on behind her. She saw a strange young girl who is hugging Hijikata.

* * *

"Oi, you're always looking at some other table. What is going on behind me?"

"N-N-Nothing!"

"It won't work on me" he said and turned his back to see Sougo with his sister. In that moment he came with a perfect plan for Kagura

He grabbed and hugged Kagura tightly.

"Oi mayo freak, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up and don't struggle, its part of the plan"

"What plan?"

"To make Okita Sougo jealous"

"Eh?"

"The one who is sitting with Sougo it's his sister"

_She isn't his date? Stupid me_

Sougo left his shocked sister sitting there, while he walked towards Hijikata and Kagura. He sliced their table with his katana. "Hijikata-san, can you please tell me what are you doing to my toy?"

Hijikata released Kagura from the hug. "Oops, she is your toy? From what I know she isn't anyone's property"

The angry Sougo grabbed Kagura out of the building, while Hijikata looked at Mitsuba and started to walk towards her

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that mayo freak?!" Sougo scream at her

"Hehe, the plan succeed" she said with a smile and peace sign on her hand

Sougo grabbed her face

"Spit it all, or I'm going to smash your head china"

"The mayo freak wanted me to distract you so he will get close to your sister, and at some point he just grabbed me and hugged me to make you jealous or something like that, and it worked"

Kagura who just noticed what she said blushed until all her face was red

_That means that he really was jealous?_

Sougo who also noticed what she just said, slightly blushed

_How I fell for that nasty trick?_

"Well, I'm going to save my sister from him"

"No you're not!" she said and blocked his way. "You need to get through me first sadist" she smirked

"Bring it on" he said and smirked too

First they exchange fits, and then they got to the real deal. Kagura grabbed her Umbrella and started shooting while Sougo grabbed his bazooka and started shooting too

After ten minutes, Sougo realized that it's hopeless to get through her now

"You win china, but only this time"

"I want a prize for my victory sadist! It's my sweet victory on you. HAHAHAHA" she evilly laughed

Sougo brushed his hair. "Fine china" he said and leaned towards her.

She felt his lips on her. The kiss was gentle and sweet.

He broke the kiss after a while and smirked

"Enjoyed your prize china?"

Kagura's face turned red.

"HAHAHA sadist, you wish" of course, her answer was a typical tsundere

"Heh… so you don't mind me kissing you over and over again until you enjoy it?"

"W-W-What are saying?"

"Watch out, I'm going to kiss you" he moved towards her face

"Okay okay I admit it! I enjoyed it!"

Still Sougo didn't care and kissed her

* * *

"L-L-Long time no see Hijikata-san" Mitsuba was too much embarrassed to talk to him normally

"You fell for that too don't you?"

"Eh?"

"Eto… you see, I wanted to talk with you a long time ago, and Kondo-san said that you're coming today and I knew that you will be with Sougo all this time, and I won't get a chance to talk with you. So here is china coming"

"Isn't that the girl Sougo is in good relationship with?"

"She is, and I needed her to distract him. And when I saw you here I thought that jealousy would be the trigger"

Mitsuba laughed. "Sou-chan is cute isn't he?"

"Well…"

He closed the gap between them

"I wanted to tell you this a long time ago"

Both blushed hardly

"I love you" both said together

**The end**

* * *

**Here is chapter 2!**

**And happy birthday to Kagura!**

**This brings me the idea to make the next drabble about her birthday **

**Thank you for your reviews ^^**


	3. Kagura's Birthday

**Here is the third story, inspired by Kagura's birthday that was recently**

**Thnx for all the readers and the reviews**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Drabble Number 3**

Kagura's Birthday

She waited for this day so long. The day she is turning 16! Throughout the week, she always brought the subject so Shinpachi and Gintoki won't forget. Well, how could they forget when every minute she popped out of nowhere and announced her birthday. Gintoki almost burst out on Kagura, but Shinpachi reminded him that every girl that is turning 16 would be like this.

It was a beautiful day outside, the sky was blue and clear from clouds. It wasn't too hot nor too cold, it was perfect. Kagura woke up early to enjoy this day much as she can. She brushed her teeth and changed her clothes to her casual clothes

"Gin-chan! Wake up!" She was clinging into him until he woke up

"Damn Kagura! What the hell are you trying to do early in the morning huh?!"  
It wasn't a good start of a day. Well… when there is a good morning at the Yorozuya?

"It's my birthday you perm head! I reminded to you all through the week!" she was upset, but she hoped he was just half asleep and that's why he forgot

"Oh…right… he said while brushing his hair.  
He stood up and went to the closet and took a little box from there. He went to Kagura and handed the box to her

"Umedetou… I guess…"

Kagura was full of excitement and took the box. She opened the box and found a coupon for 15 free sukonbu. It wasn't the best present ever, but – she was super happy. She hugged Gintoki tightly.

"Arigato Gin-chan! You're the best!"

"Well I guess I can head over to sleep again right?"

Kagura let go of the hug and frowned.

"Fine…"

Gintoki just left Kagura standing there and head over to the futon.  
Kagura decided to not spend all the sukonbu in one day, so she could use the present properly.

The door was opened.

"Tadaima!" Shinpachi arrived.  
An excited Kagura ran and hugged him.

"You didn't forget about my birthday right?" she asked with her big blue eyes staring at him, like she was testing him

"Of course I didn't!" He lifted a strange bag  
"Your present inside the bag, you want to see what's inside right?"

"You bet!" she let him go and took from his hand the bag. The bag was red, her favorite color.  
She opened the bag and inside was a beautiful red Chinese dress, with flower pattern on it.

"It's from me and Aneue, we hope you like it"

"Like it? I love it! Arigato Shinpachi-kun!"

She was so happy, it was her best birthday until now. Everything is going sweet! Well… except her papi that couldn't come. She can't lie and say that she doesn't need him today, because if he would arrive then it would be perfect.

"I'm going to wear it now!" she ran with the dress to her "room", which was a tiny closet.  
She wore the dress and went to look at herself in the mirror

_It looks amazing! I can't believe I'm wearing such amazing dress! _She thought to herself

"Shinpachi-kun! I'm going to take a walk outside!" she said while grabbing her umbrella and stepping outside

"Wait Kagura! Just don't forget to come home at 4 p.m, there is something important and you must come!"

"Hai!"

And she was already on her way to the park. On her way she always thought to herself that she doesn't want this day to end.

She arrived to the park, all the children were playing in the playgrounds and messing around, she thought it was cute. She found an available bench and sat on it. She just was sitting there and smiling. It was rare to see her like this

"Are you gonna to continue smiling like an idiot? Seriously, it creeps me out"

Oh no, just no. she recognized who that was, and knew he was going to ruin everything. But she decided – she isn't going to let it happen.

"Can't you see I'm enjoying the day? It's my birthday you know so go away sadist, before you ruin it"

"Ouch, you hurt a police officer's feelings, I'll have to arrest you for this"

"You want to fight huh?! She stood up and faced him

Now that she stood, Sougo noticed that she is wearing a new dress.

"New dress china? It looks ugly on you"

Actually, he thought she was pretty cute, and wanted her to wear it casually.

Kagura was pissed, he just insulted the dress she got from Megane and Anego! She started to shoot him with her umbrella. But of course, Sougo dodged them all.

_And the fight begins_! Both thought

Both were tired, it's been a long fight, and neither of them surrendered.

"Sadist… how much time are we fighting…?"

"About… three hours maybe?"

_Damn! In this rate I can't be at home at 4! _Kagura was hopeless, and she wasn't brave enough to admit loss.

"I…" she started to say

"I've gotta to go china, I guess it's my loss" he interrupted her

"Oh and…" he walked forward and placed something on her head  
"Happy birthday Kagura" he said and walked away

"Wait! How did you know it's my birthday?" Okita stopped and faced her

"I have my own connections" he grinned and walked away

_Eh? He just called me Kagura, and how did he knew that my birthday is today?_ She blushed so hard after what's just happened. She lifted her hands up to her head, to see what he placed there. It was a small box, similar to Gintoki's box. She opened it and found a necklace that made from gold. She was in shock, how could the sadist give her something fancy like that? She felt warm inside, and hugged the tiny box. She started to walk back to the Yorozuya while wandering who is the sadist for her.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Anego, whom she met in the middle of the street.

"Kagura-chan! Happy birthday! And I see you are wearing the dress, I glad you liked it" Otae said and hugged her. Actually Otae was kinda shocked, and hurrying to somewhere.

"Arigato! And yea, I liked it a lot!" she let go of the hug

"You seem to be hurrying to somewhere, am I in the way?" she added

"Well, I'm not in that hurry but you can walk with me if you want. I guess our destination is the same – the Yorozuya"

Kagura was surprised that she is going to the Yorozuya, what business she can have there already?

"Hai" she said and they started to walk. The walking was kind of awkward, because Kagura was still thinking about the Sadist.  
She heard something falling to the floor. It was the Sadist's present. Kagura was scared and hope that nothing happened to the necklace, so she checked twice that everything is alright

"What is inside the box Kagura-chan?" Otae asked innocently

"Eto… it's a necklace that the sadist gave me for my birthday" she said and thought it was embarrassing.  
Otae giggled

"Let me put it on you"

"H-Hai"

She thought it was embarrassing to wear a necklace that the sadist gave her. _Won't people think some unnecessary thoughts?_

"Done!"

"Arigato Anego…" she said while holding the necklace. Her heart was thumbing like crazy

They started to walk again, and Otae giggled from Kagura's blushing face.

* * *

They were in front of the Yorozuya. Kagura slide the door and the entire place was filled with people.  
"Surprise! Happy birthday Kagura-chan!"

She almost cried from happiness, everyone she knew was there [well except her papi] even the shinsegumi! Wait… even the shinsegumi! Sougo was just sitting there with Confetti bomb in his hand.  
She couldn't look at him, when she did she felt her cheeks getting warmer and her heart thumbing like crazy.

Sougo stared at her, and saw she was wearing his necklace, he was glad.

In the party, Hijikata and Gintoki had a beer contest, Kondo was clinging to Otae, and Shinpachi was just talking normally with Yamazaki. And about Kagura and Sougo…

Sougo was sleeping with his sleeping mask on, and Kagura was just sitting far from him. _He is sleeping in my party, geez how irresponsible can he be?_ She walked forward t him and she leaned closer to him. She removed slowly his sleeping mask, but he didn't wake up. Kagura was stunned there, she looked at his sleeping face and slightly blushed. She kissed him in the forehead from "reflex" and realized what she just done. She blushed like a tomato and started to walk away, until Sougo grabbed her hand.

"Oi, you think you can wake me up like this and just walk away?"

Kagura was screwed. She had no way to escape  
Sougo pulled her to him, and she was sitting on his lap

"I see you're wearing the necklace, I'm glad" he smiled at her

She was shocked to see him smiling at her, and still was blushing.

"Damn… I just can't see you're blushing anymore, I can't resist anymore"

He totally closed the gap between them, by a kiss. Kagura didn't try to resist it, and actually she kissed him back. Everyone just left what they did and looked at them with shocked face. Even Kondo stopped hugging Otae in that moment.

The door opened and Umibouzu was standing there happily and said "Kagura-chan! Guess who came? It's your pa…" and then he looked in horror in the scene

Kagura and Sougo immediately broke the kiss and noticed that everyone, including Umibouzu were looking at them.

"You!" Umibouzu pointed at Sougo with angry face. "I'm going to kill you for hurting my little kid!" Sougo knew that he wasn't kidding and jump out of the window and started to run, and Umibouzu did the same. Kagura ran to the window to see how Sougo will survive.

"Good luck, Sadist"

**The End**

* * *

**Poor Sougo, I doubt he will survive XD**

**Well, I wasn't full with romance – sorry about that**

**The next chapter is going to be about Kagura and Okita in more like, maybe 8 – 10 years when they are married with a child ^^**


	4. Anniversary Day

**Fourth Chapter! YAY**

**Well, in this chapter Sougo is 29 and Kagura is 25, they are married with 2 year old daughter. Just imagine Sougo's and Kagura's appearance like in the Time skip arc **

**Hope you will enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Drabble Number 4**

Anniversary Day

It was beautiful morning. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and the birds were gathering outside. In Okita's residence, it was a start of a regular day. Kagura was drinking her coffee and reading newspaper, while Sougo prepared to go to the shinsegumi, to work.

Sougo leaned to Kagura for a 'morning kiss' but instead of Kagura's lips, he felt the newspaper

"Clara is watching you will destroy her innocence" Kagura said to him while she was looking at Clara, her daughter. Clara was 2 years old, with brown hair like Sougo's, and her eyes were blue like Kagura's, and was dressed up with Chinese clothes.

"Oh come on china, just one kiss won't harm" he said with puppy eyed, which made Clara laugh.  
Kagura kissed him gently and broke it after few seconds. Even if it was short, she enjoyed it.

"Papa and Mama are in love!" Clara said with a big smile on her face. Sougo and Kagura looked at each other while slightly blushing. Sougo went to Clara and lifted her to him.

"Hai, papa and mama are in love" he said while looking at the blushing Kagura. He looked at the clock and realized he is late. He put down Clara and went to the entrance. "I'm already late, I've gotta to hurry. Take care of yourselves"

"Hai, take care of yourself too" she said but Sougo couldn't really hear the whole sentence because he was already outside. Kagura finished her coffee and put her newspaper down. She went to Clara and lifted her up.

"You know what day is it tomorrow Clara?"

Clara shook her head

"Tomorrow is papa's and mama's anniversary day, I hope your papa didn't forget it or else I will kill him"

Clara got terrified by the word kill, and thought her mama is really going to kill him. Kagura noticed that

"N-N-No Clara! Nothing will happen to papa! Nothing! Don't worry!" she said while putting her down.

"You know what Clara? Let's go to visit your uncles in the Yorozuya. What do you think?"

Clara nodded with a big smile on her face. Then Kagura and Clara in her arms left the home towards the same old Yorozuya

* * *

"Tadaima" Sougo said while entering the room that Kondo and Hijikata been. Yes yes, Hijikata lived until that day without being killed by Sougo

"You're late…AGAIN" Hijikata was angry, he thought that Sougo is being to carefree

"Oi Oi Toushiro-san, don't forget that our Sougo is already a fine father" Kondo was 'lecturing' Hijikata.

"Oh and how is going on with Clara-chan and Kagura-chan?" he added

"China is fine, like always and also Clara. Soon she is going to celebrate her third birthday"

"That's important Sougo! You must remember important days like birthdays and anniversary day. Speaking of which, when is your anniversary day?" Kondo asked

"Eto… let's see… umm… it's in the 30th may" Sougo kind of hesitate in his answer because – he wasn't sure.

"Oi Sougo…isn't that tomorrow?" Hijikata said

Sougo brushed his hair and realized – its tomorrow!

"Damn!" Sougo ran of the room to buy china a present

Hijikata burst out of laughing after Sougo ran, _oh yes, he is totally being carefree_

* * *

"Tadaima!" Kagura and Clara got into the Yorozuya. Actually almost every day Kagura and Clara are visiting them. But in all those years, Gintoki and Shinpachi didn't change at all. Gintoki was still lazy perm head that reading JUMP in his age. Shinpachi was still a big fan of Otsuu, and never changed his glasses.

"Kagura-chan! Clara-chan! Welcome!" Shinpachi welcomed them and bent to talk with Clara.

"Megane!" Clara was saying happily

"Heh…still the same Clara…" Shinpachi was smiling with his fake smile, and actually wanted to lecture Kagura for that

"Oi if isn't that Clara-chan, come here, grandpa will read you a story"

Clara ran to Gintoki with excitement and asked "Which story?"

"One piece!"

Kagura and Shinpachi sweat dropped, and remembered what happened when Gintoki read to her Naruto. After that Clara was panicked that the akatsuki will come after her life, and it took two weeks to cure her from that

Kagura ran to stop the scene

"Gin-chan, let's remember what happened last time when you read to her one of your JUMP" she said while covering Clara's ears

"That's not my fault she fallen for Itachi's genjutsu!"

Kagura frowned at him, and he got the message. She went to the kitchen to grab sukonbu

"Kagura-chan, there is one thing I don't understand" Shinpachi sat down on the couch. Kagura was heading back to the living room while eating sukonbu

"How is that that only with us your eating sukonbu? I didn't saw you eating it while you're with Okita-san"

Kagura swallowed the sukonbu and wondered, why is that really happening

"I've got no idea"

Shinpachi sighed, it looked to him that she didn't really cared about it either

Gintoki was sleeping, Shinpachi was cleaning the house, Kagura was watching TV and Clara was… bored. She looked outside the window and saw a little boy crying. Clara looked around and decided to sneak around and go to that boy.

"Why are you crying?" Clara looked at the boy innocently

"My…airplane is…broken!" the little boy started crying harder

Clara was tired of listening him crying, and she got an idea

"Oi little boy, listen to me, Clara the queen of kabukicho district! Because I'm so nice I will help you with your broken toy! You should be grateful HAHAHAHA" Clara was standing with her hands on her hips, and laughing evily. Well, you really can say that she is like her parents

The little boy was drying his tears away, and smiling "Really queen-sama? I'm so happy! Also, my name is Kira!"

"Worry not Kira the lame citizen! Let me look at that toy!"

Kira was showing her the toy, and Clara stared at it…and stared…and stared…

"HAHAHAHA! I have my super genius mama that sure will help! I shouldn't do lame things like that! HAHAHAHA!" Clara was evily laughed, but also sweat dropped because actually, she didn't know how to fix it

"You're so cool queen-sama!" Kira's eyes were shining bright. And Clara went to the Yorozuya building with Kira following her

"Tadaima!" Clara said when she entered with Kira

Kagura ran to her worried like hell

"Just where have you been? And who is the little boy?"

"Sunimase mama… but the lame citizen need help"

Kagura looked at Kira, and she noticed he was holding something broken. She pointed at that and asked "Can I look?"

"Sure! Queen-sama said that you can fix it!"

Kira handed Kagura the broken toy, and Kagura stared at it…and stared… and stared…

"HAHAHAHA it's so easy to fix it! That's why Shinpachi has to do it! HAHAHAHA! Kagura said with an evil laugh, but sweat dropped because actually, she didn't know how to fix it. Kira somehow felt the scene was familiar to him.

Kagura was handing the broken toy to Shinpachi, and after like 10 minutes he fixed it.

"You see little boy? If Shinpachi could fix it, anyone can" Kagura said to Kira

Kira's eyes were shining even more than last time, he said thank you for everyone and left. But Clara got lonely second after that. Kagura noticed that and patted her head

"You can go play with him, but return home by six"

Clara was happy and hugged her.

"Thank you mama" she said and ran to find Kira

Kagura was happy, she was really happy with her life. With Shinpachi and Gintoki, with Clara, and Sougo…

When looking back, she couldn't believe she would marry the sadist and have a child with him. Just thinking of the day she fell in love with him making her blush. She headed to the entrance

"Shinpachi, Gin-chan! See you next time!"

And she faded away.

While walking on the street, she sensed a familiar aura. _Sadist? _And she looked back and saw nobody. _Guess it's just my imagination_

* * *

"Dannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Sougo entered the Yorozuya while scream and totally sweating.

"Geez Soichiro-kun, don't just run into other people houses like nothing"

"Sougo desu, I'm married to Kagura and you still don't remember my name"

"Whatever"

"Anyway danna, you need to help me, what can I buy to Kagura for our anniversary day?!"

Gintoki was picking his nose and rarely paying attention

"Anniversary day? Kagura? Hummm… Oh that's right!" Gintoki just realized what's going on

"Eto… buy her sukonbu and she will be happy" he added and wanted him to leave

"I bought it already last year"

"Tsk… ask Shinpachi"

Sougo realized that it was hopeless to ask Gintoki from the start, and he regret that he didn't go to Shinpachi first

"Oi Megane, what can I buy for Kagura to our anniversary day?" Sougo walked towards Shinpachi

"You just called me megane don't you? Anyway, its Kagura just buy her what you bought last year"

Sougo started to slam his face in the wall over and over

"Okita-san!" Shinpachi scream at horror and grabbed him

"Okita-san, you just could say the idea was not good you know"

Sougo just stared with a heavy aura at him, and it was like he is telling him to go to hell.

"You two are just hopeless" he said with his deadpan look, and went outside

He walked through the street, and thought what he can buy her. Well… It's not that Kagura loved something so much besides food, but is it really good? He walked and walked, and stopped. He looked to his right and saw a clothes shop. He just had wonderful idea for a present

* * *

It's already been a day, Clara was still sleeping while Kagura was ready to dress up with her casual clothes, until Sougo stopped her, and kissed her on her forehead

"Happy anniversary day China" he said and handed her a big pink bag

"You remembered! I'm so happy" she said while smiling and blushing slightly

She took the bag and opened it, she saw a white Chinese dress, with red flowers in the bottom on it. It was beautiful. Her eyes shined and looked at Sougo, she couldn't believe he would buy her present like that. Actually, she thought he was buying her a package of sukonbu like last year

"Oh and there is a mini dress like that for Clara" he added and brushed his hair

Kagura grabbed his face and kissed him in surprise, Sougo didn't expect it will happen, but he got along with the kiss

_Now I know why I don't eat sukonbu when I'm with the Sadist_

_When I'm eating Sukonbu, it gives me a really good feeling, and I'm happy_

_But the sadist, is giving me an even better feeling_

_That's why…_

_I love him_

**The end**

* * *

**Thnx for reading!**

**Sorry if I did Sougo or Kagura too mature, I feel I did it too ooc, what do you think?**

**Anyway, I will upload the next chapter soon**

**In the next one Sougo and Kagura will have much more interaction ^^**


	5. Concert

**Here is the Fifth chapter!**

**Thank you again for all the comments, it's even making me blush XD**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Drabble Number Five**

Concert

It was a regular day, the blue sky was clear, the sine was shining, all of the kabukicho district were outside. The kids were playing tag, and the adults were talking. Kagura went to buy sukonbu like usual, but a surprise just hit her

"Congratulations! You are the 100 costumer in the shop! You're prize is two tickets for the big concert of Saki Akizuki!" **[A/N:Just made a name XD]**

_Eh?_ She was in shock. She didn't care about the tickets, what she was shocked about was that there been only 100 customers in the shop. Kagura grabbed the sukonbu in her mouth, and on her other she grabbed the tickets

_Saki Akizuki Concert_

_Included with fireworks and stalls_

_Stalls, means also food stalls! Great! _Kagura was really happy, but now she need to sneak to Gintoki's hidden money, or else she can't buy food. But… who will go with to the concert?

* * *

"Tadaima!" Kagura already entered the Yorozuya

"Welcome back Kagura-chan, did you bought anything except sukonbu?" Shinpachi asked innocently

"You wish, anyway would you come with me to some Saki somewhat concert? I got two tickets"

"Sunimase Kagura-chan, you know I can't go to other concerts except Otsuu-chan…"

Kagura was kinda sad, because she knew from the start that Gintoki would decline her offer, and Shinpachi was her only chance. Anyway, Kagura head to Gintoki to try her luck

"Gin-chan, would you like to come with me to the concert?" Kagura asked with her sweet tone

"HAHAHAHA funny one, NO"

"But Gin-chan! There are fireworks too!"

"I have fireworks phobia OK?" Gintoki didn't care at all, he just picked his nose

Kagura just frowned her face and went outside. She didn't want to go alone, and also wasting a free ticket is a bad idea. But who could she go with?  
The shinsegumi popped in her mind in that second.

_Gorilla? NO WAY IN HELL  
Mayo freak? NO WAY IN HELL  
Sadist? NO WAY IN… Wait a second, I can torture him there, and waste all of his money on food! I'm a genius!_

Kagura was smiling with an evil smile, and jumping towards the Shinsegumi

* * *

Okita Sougo was on his way to the Shinsegumi, he looked around and saw a giant poster about Saki's concert. He thought it was stupid, and everyone is just making a big deal out of it. Everyone that was around him were couples. Lovey dovey couples. It annoyed him so much and he went faster until he arrived the Shinsegumi.

He doesn't need a girlfriend now, well it's not that there are many girls that talking to him… except china. She is the only one that can fight him properly, and be with him the way he wants to be.  
But of course, Sougo denies everything about liking China, he thinks it's stupid for someone to like that monster.

He doesn't care about being with a girlfriend, he just didn't find the right girl yet. That's what he thinks…  
Even thought the entire shinsegumi thought that china and him were a couple, until he totally denied it

_God, if you are hearing me, just make a sign of the girl that meant to be with me, yours Sougo_

…

_Damn that was really stupid of me, why the hell did I do that? It's not that like it's gonna happen…_

And before he could finish his regrets, the door opened and Kagura was throwing at him a ticket.

"Tonight, 7 p.m, you under the Yorozuya, and don't you dare to late or else I'm going to kill that sadistic mind of yours" she said and went back outside.

_Damn with you god... _he scratched his head and slightly blushed. He looked at the ticket and realized that he is going to the last concert he wanted to be in, but… if he isn't going to show up he probably won't make it alive until next week.

_I wonder if china will wear special clothes for the concert…_

Sougo shook his head to ignore those thoughts, he didn't want to lose to god, although he really wondered why would china invite him and not somebody else

* * *

"Tadaima!" Kagura entered in her second time

"Where have you been?" Shinpachi asked her

"In the shinsegumi, in the end I'm going with the sadist to the concert" Shinpachi and Gintoki looked at Kagura in horror

"Isn't it like a d-d-d-d-d-date?!" both screamed

"A-A-A-A-Also with a tax robber!" Gintoki screamed and wanted to find a time machine that moment, to travel back in time and agree to her offer

"Eww... no! date with the sadist? He wish!" she said and jumped over the sofa

But now when they mentioned it, it's really like a date and she couldn't shook her head from that thought . Also she didn't understand why it's so disturbing her, after all she just going to waste all of his money.

"W-W-W-Well anyway Kagura-chan, W-W-W-What are you going to wear?" Shinpachi who was still shocked, asked her

"My casual clothes"

That moment Gintoki and Shinpachi slammed their faces in the wall

"Kagura, at least wear something more appropriate or else Soichiro-kun will start rumors about your clothing all around the Shinsegumi. You know how is it tax robbers" Gintoki lectured in his unique way Kagura

"Well… I still have the clothing from yoshiwara"

"GOOD ENOUGH" both men said

Kagura didn't really understand the big deal they made from it, but she couldn't deny that she was nervous, but she didn't understand why. Because again… she is just going to spend his money

* * *

It was already 7 p.m and Sougo was outside with his casual clothes. He didn't want to dress up formally for something like that, even though he didn't really had something else beside his shinsegumi uniform

_Did I came too early?_ He thought to himself, and waited to her to show up already

"I see that you're here sadist" she smirked at him

"Damn china how much time can you…" before he could finish his sentence he turned around to look at Kagura and saw he in that outfit that made him shocked. His eyed widened and he stared at her

"W-W-W-What are looking at?!" Kagura was embarrassed and blushed, it was a weak point

"Damn china… How ugly can you be?" Sougo, with his sadistic personality couldn't resist but to mock her instead of compliment her, because actually he thought she was beautiful

And then… the kick came

"Stupid Sadist!"

"You know, now in that outfit when you kick me, I can see your panties. Nice bunny you have there"

Kagura's face turned red like a tomato, and grabbed her umbrella to shoot him but he dodged everything.

"You owe me Dango Sadist"

"Fine… shall we go already?"

The two headed to the concert, and on the way they fought… A LOT

...

"Woah! Here it is!" Kagura's eyes were shining from the beauty, they sure did put effort on this concert

The place was huge, and main stage was at the center and shops and stalls were surrounding it. And sakura trees been almost everywhere.  
Kagura and Sougo were hanging around until the show will start

"Woah! Here is the dango stall! Sadist, go buy me at least ten!"

"Are you kidding me?" he said with his usual deadpan face

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I'm a hungry woman! You're the man, go buy me food"

"Fine… Stay here…"

Kagura grinned, her mission is going according the plan. Although she is having fun with the sadist and she didn't expect that. She waited on a bench patiently, she glanced at the shop and saw the sadist standing in the line like idiot, and she laughed.

"Oi Oi young girl, are you alone here? Do you want to hang with us?" a gang that is looking powerful asked Kagura

"No, you look like idiots"

Casual Kagura answer. But one of the gang grabbed her hand and he was angry. And here is the typical shoujo manga scene, where the gang is grabbing the young girl and her date is coming to save her, but in this case… we shouldn't forget that Kagura is a Yato.

"Let…Go…OF ME YOU SON OF A BI**HHHH!" she screamed and punched him so hard that he was sent flying towards the other side of the place. His friends were frightened and ran away

"Five minutes without me and you're already beat someone to death"

Sougo was back, he handed her a box with all of her dangos. Kagura frowned and took her dangos

"It's not my fault, they started to fight with me, and also, aren't you eating?" she said and started to eat her dangos

"Not really, I'm not hungry"

Kagura was eating really fast her dangos, it was like a beast eating after he didn't eat for a week. And Sougo stared at her and thought she was creepy, but in unusual way also cute. But Kagura noticed him staring at her and blushed

"S-S-S-Sadist! What are you looking at? Do I have something or my face?" she said with embarrassed face, while searching with her hands for something weird on her face

"Sorry, I just thought you're must be a glutton monster if you're eating like this"

Kagura punched him on the face, and finished her dangos

"Come on Sadist, the show is starting and you're going to hold us up" she stood up and started walking towards the main stage. Sougo stood up and followed her, although he didn't really want to see this show. That whole 'idols' things were just ridiculous for him.

When they arrived, most of the crowd were her fans, and they were totally crazy. Somehow Kagura felt she knew someone that was acting like this for some idol.

Sougo signed to Kagura to lend her ear to him so he could whisper to her something, but Kagura didn't understand the signs at all. He just wanted to say to her that they should change their standing place, but he felt hopeless that moment. He tried other signs with the same meaning and still Kagura didn't understand at all. _That stupid china_, that's what was running in his mind. He decided to just whisper her without any warning. He got closer with her face to hers, and Kagura turned to him to look what the hell is he doing, and saw him getting closer to her face. She didn't understand why because she didn't understand the signs. Behind Sougo someone accidentally pushed him, and that made a really awkward scene

Because of the push, Sougo bumped into her lips, he realized that and broke the kiss. He looked at Kagura who was blushing so madly that all of her face was red. Actually, he was blushing too. Sougo grabbed her hand and started to run to unknown place

"Oi Sadist what the hell! First you kissed me and now you're grabbing me to somewhere?"

"Shut up for a moment and you will see"

She didn't dare to say a word, It's the first time she saw him serious, but also smiling.  
In the end they ended up in a place where you could see the fireworks that will soon show up, and sakura trees were filling the place

_It's such a beautiful place, and the sadist grabbed me here after… that…_  
she slightly blushed upon remembering that kiss.

"Well china…" Sougo let go of her hand

"Well… that kiss was an accident and…" he didn't really know how to continue, but Kagura grabbed his collar and kissed him

Sougo was shocked, and he felt that his heart is going to explode in any second, but Kagura broke the kiss and placed her hands on her hips

"That's for stealing my first kiss sadist"

"Heh? Is that so china? Well here is for being so stupid that you can't understand simple signs"

And he kissed her, but Kagura broke it after a while

"Well, so here is for… for… for making me like you!"

And she kissed him, and the 'kissing revenge' is going on, while the fireworks already started, but the fireworks didn't disturbed them at all

_Damn with you god, _you win

MEANWHILE

"Kondo-san, can you please stop crying?"

"But Toshiro! That Saki Akizuki is so amazing that it makes me cry!"

"I think you're crying because Otae-san refused to go with you to the concert, and that's why I am here, replacing her and make sure you won't disturb her"

Kondo was still crying, he looked at Toshiro who was frozen at his place and looking to his right. Even his cigarette fell from his mouth

"Oi Toshiro what happing in there?"

Kondo looked to the right and saw Kagura and Sougo kissing

"Toshiro, our child is all grown up, I'm such a proud father"

"What do you mean ours? I don't want to be that sadist's mother! Oi!"

**The End**

* * *

**I have to admit that in the end I didn't really knew how to end it without making Sougo or Kagura ooc, and it's the best I could think of XD**

**Sorry about grammar mistakes, I don't casually speak English**

**The next chapter is going to be soon!**


	6. Lost

**Sorry if the update for the chapter was long, it's just that I'm living in Israel and if you hearing the news, so you know that we have a rough time. **

**This chapter is going to be about Kagura and Sougo lost in the mountains **

**Hope you will enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Drabble Number 6**

Lost

It was winter, every person would use this moment and go to skiing in the mountains. It wasn't snowing too hard, and it wasn't frozen outside. The perfect time for skiing  
so the Yorozuya went for a little vacation, but… so do the Shinsegumi

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Hijikata dropped his cigarette from the shock

"EH?! Were just taking a vacation you mayo freak!" Gintoki glared at him

"But in the same inn too?!"

"Oi Oi Hijikata-san, please calm down, it's just a coincidence!" Shinpachi tried to calm him down, but it was hopeless

"Yorozuya! Such a coincidence! Did Otae-san came here too?" Kondo came with their luggage

"You want to stalk her even in our vacation gorilla?!" Kagura popped out of nowhere with the Yorozuya luggage, which was pretty heavy, but for Kagura its nothing

"Oi Danna, I didn't know that you have slaves to take your luggage, can I buy her and make her _my_ slave?" Sougo also popped out of nowhere, and already started insulting Kagura

"Who are you calling a slave you asshole?!" Kagura dropped the luggage and jumped over Sougo to start their casual fight

"Geez Kagura-chan, you can't just drop the luggage…" Shinpachi left Gintoki and Hijikata and walked towards the dropped luggage

"Gin-san! Would you help me please? Its kinda heavy" He asked for helped. The 'poor' Gintoki was too lazy to continue his endless fight with Hijikata, and helping Shinpachi was his exit from that fight, so he didn't really had any other choice

"Toshi! Would you help me too?" Kondo asked for help too

And the four of them just left Sougo and Kagura outside, forgetting that they exist .  
Meanwhile, their fight wasn't going to end soon.

"Is the snow getting you weak china?" Sougo smirked at her and started running

"If I'm so weak as you say, how is that from the beginning of the fight you didn't beat me huh?!" she started running after him while shooting with her umbrella

"That's it china, this is the end for you" he said while he grabbed his bazooka. He grinned and shot

-BOOM!-

The fog hid the scene, Sougo didn't see if he got her or not. But from the fog someone came running and screaming – it was Kagura

"Stupid sadist! You triggered a giant snowball! RUN!" she screamed and run with all her might

Behind her was a gigantic snowball, the shocked Sougo started running along with her. They just ran for their lives, they didn't even know where they are heading.

"Sadist! What are we going to do?! The snowball is just getting bigger and bigger!"

"Shut up! I will think of something!"

It was hopeless, they were ready to die already. Kagura didn't notice for a rock that is standing in her way, stumbled and fell on the ground

"Damn!" she cursed it. She was already out of stamina, and didn't have the power to stand up. And the snowball is closing the gap between them. Sougo looked at her and didn't want to leave her there. He turned back and grabbed her. He put her body on his back and stared at the coming snowball, he waited for the right moment and jumped, he jumped so high that he jumped over the snowball, and then snowball passed him.

He was safe, she was safe

"Put me down" she demanded, but she was embarrassed too. The last thing she wanted was being saved by Sougo. Sougo put her down slowly on the ground

"You're blushing" he grinned

"I'm not!" Kagura said and started walking

"Where are we sadist?" she asked innocently

"I guess we…lost…" he said with his deadpan face, while Kagura almost cried, but she thought to herself that she is strong and she doesn't need to cry. Sougo peeked at her and saw her ridiculous face

"China, I didn't know that you're such a coward, I won't let you die here" he said, and realized what he said.

_I won't let you die here _

Both slightly blushed and looked away, and continued to walk to unknown place

* * *

"Gin-san, look outside! It's been already two hours, and its storming outside and Kagura didn't come back yet!" Shinpachi looked outside with worried tone

"So is Sougo…" Kondo joined the conversation

"The last time we saw them was when they fought right? Maybe something happened to them?"  
Kondo added

"Were talking about Kagura and Soichiro-kun, they are going to be alright" Gintoki was half asleep

"Its Sougo you know, and actually he is gotta a point, Sougo is our best and your girl is Yato, there won't be a problem"

"But still… I have a bad feeling…" Shinpachi continued looking outside from the window

* * *

It was freezing and storming! Kagura shivered and sneezed all the time, but on the other side Sougo dealt with the cold pretty well, like it didn't affect him at all. Sougo took off his coat and handed it to Kagura

"Take it" he demanded

"No way sadist"

Kagura was acting like a tsundere, she didn't want any of his help again

"China, I'm not playing with you, Take it" he tried again

"I don't want to be in your debt again sadi…"

"JUST TAKE THE GODDAMN COAT" he raised his voice at her before she done talking.

Kagura took his coat and put it on her. She was scared of him for a moment, it was the first time he raised his voice like that towards her. Could it be he really caring for her? Just the thought of this made Kagura blush and she hugged tightly the coat

"Oi sadist! Look! There is a shack over there!" Kagura's eyed widened and shined, she was so happy. She thought that they already walked in an endless road. Kagura started running towards the shack, and Sougo slowly followed her

It was a really old shack, everything was shaky - but it was better on nothing. Sougo slowly opened the door, and the indoor wasn't horrible as they expected. It looked like nobody been there like 5 years. The only furniture was a big old sofa, a stained carpet and old fireplace.

"Lameeeee" Sougo said with his deadpan face and voice. He took from his pocket his sleeping mask and jumped over the sofa and started to sleep

"Oi asshole! What the hell?"

…

No comment

Kagura was really mad, but she thought that she will let him sleep. He did helped her twice that day, and this is the best she can do now. She took rocks and branches from outside, and lit a fire in the fireplace. After that she took off Sougo's coat and threw it on him.

She was bored from looking at the fireplace, and started to stare at Sougo. She had an unexplained urge to look under his sleeping mask. She walked slowly towards him, until she reached him. She bent to be closer to his face, and slowly removed his sleeping mask. She couldn't admit it but she thought he was actually cute. She looked at him sleeping until she fell asleep.

Sougo woke up to find Kagura sleeping on him. He blushed upon the sight. _There is no way that I'm falling for that monster, just no way_ he thought to himself. Kagura was really heavy, it took a while for Sougo to put her down without waking her up. He also noticed his sleeping mask on Kagura's hand. He wondered to himself why is that. He grabbed his mask back, and noticed Kagura's silky warm hand, and his eyed started to explore her body, until they reached her lips, her soft pink lips. He slowly closed the gap between their lips until he stopped himself

_Oi Oi! What the hell am I doing? I have such a bad taste in women _

She waked up and saw the sadist just an inch from her. She blushed hardly and from the shock she fell from the sofa into the floor. Sougo was shocked that she waked up in that moment, but on the other side he was happy that he restrained himself from kissing her, or else it would be more awkward

"W-W-W-What were you trying to do to me?!" Kagura asked innocently

Sougo brushed his hair, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he did it from the first place and now he need to explain it to Kagura?

"There was dirt on your face" that was his best explanation that he came up with in that moment

"A-A-A-And you decided to wipe it with your face?"

"I needed to verify it"

Kagura looked at him with WTF face. This excuse wasn't better from his excuses to Hijikata

"O-Okay… anyway sadist… IM HUNGRY"

And it came. Sougo wondered when she will complain about that

"Use your brain china, we don't have any food in here"

"So I'm going to look outside for food" she declared and headed towards the door

Sougo didn't say anything, he really needed some time alone to think about himself… and about Kagura. Although he was worried, he wondered if she really can manage it alone.

_Damn…_

* * *

"Toshi! Isn't Sougo back yet?" Kondo arrived to the inn from skiing in the mountain.

"No… and it seems that the Yorozuya girl isn't back either"

"It's already been a day, I really worried now"

"I'm actually worried only about the Yorozuya girl, just think what Sougo can do to her"

The door opened and Shinpachi and Gintoki were standing there

"I guess that Soichiro-kun isn't back yet" Gintoki said and headed to the sofa

"Should we go to search?" Shinpachi proposed

"Search…Search…" Hijikata mumbled to himself

"That's right!" he jumped from his seat

"What happened Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi asked

"I planted on Sougo a GPS, so when he is trying to murder me I will be ready. That means on my radar we can find him and probably the Chinese girl is with him too" He said and ran to his bag, to search for the radar. After couple of seconds he found the radar and the four men grinned to each other, and went outside for the search

* * *

It's been already something like hour and half, and Kagura didn't come back yet. Sougo really wanted to go outside to search her, but thought that Kagura will be just angry at him that he didn't trust her enough so she can do the mission. In this time Sougo already had a 'conversation' with himself about china, and damn it was embarrassing.

The door opened and Kondo, Gintoki, Shinpachi and Hijikata were standing there

"See? I told you it's gonna work" Hijikata said and lit his cigarette

"Okita-san! Are you alright? Where is Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi happily asked

"What do you mean? Didn't you see her on the way here?" Sougo said with a quiet worried tone

"No… and we thought she was with…" before Shinpachi could end his sentence, Sougo ran outside

"Wait here, I will come back soon" he said while running, and the four men, that didn't understand what's going on didn't really had a choice, and stayed in the shack

_Stupid china, where are you?_

Sougo ran and ran, and he didn't find her anywhere. What could happen to her? Is she alive? Many of these thoughts ran into Sougo's mind. Just what is he supposed to think?

After a while, Sougo saw some orange hair popping out. He came closer and… it was Kagura. She was on the ground, hopeless…  
Sougo lifted her and gave her a 'piggyback'

"Sadist…" she said with a quiet and tired tone

"Don't talk, its making you tired"

"I'm sorry…" she started to cry

"Don't… cry…" he quietly said

"Sadist… I like you…"

Sougo shed a tear, but he can't let Kagura see it. He wiped his eyes

"Don't make me ever worried like that"

"H-Hai…"

He didn't reply for her feelings. Kagura felt a pain on her chest because of that, but she knew from the start he won't reply her.

Sougo didn't want to reply her in that moment, in this situation.

* * *

"Were back" Sougo entered the shack with Kagura on his back, but he slowly put her on the sofa

"Kagura-chan! What happened to you?" Shinpachi quickly came to Kagura and checked if she have fever

"I searched for food… tripped and fell…"

"No fever at least, anyway you must be tired. We should stay here for a while and then come back to the inn"

Everyone agreed, and while Kagura was asleep the four men asked Sougo what happened while they were lost, but no answer was given

* * *

It's been the last day of their vacation. Everyone were already preparing to leave from the inn. The door in the Yorozuya room opened up

"China, come with me for a while" Sougo stood in the entrance

Kagura slightly blushed, she thought that he is going to give her a reply, and she was nervous. But on the other hand she didn't want to jump into conclusions. She followed him until they were outside

"Umm… well china… I think it's the time to finish what I started in the shack"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

She was confused, she didn't get what he had to finish

"Close your eyes" he said and she followed the instruction

Sougo leaned to her, and kissed her .Kagura opened her eyes from the shock, and she really was confused. Sougo broke the kiss and stared at her

"Damn china, in a proper kiss you should close your eyes and get along with it" he said with his sadistic voice

"S-Shut up!" she said and kissed him. This time the kiss was more passionate and deep, both of them waited for this moment.

"Should we say something to them Gin-san?" Shinpachi looked at them from the side

"Let them be… let them be…" He said and smirked at Shinpachi

**The End**

* * *

**It took me a time to write this chapter, but I'm happy with the result – I hope you too **

**I hope that I will upload the next chapter soon**


	7. That Thing That Is Called Love

**Seventh chapter :O**

**I dunno how many chapters I will do, maybe 20? Well we will see in the future ^^**

**So let's begin:**

* * *

**Drabble Number 7**

That Thing That Is Called Love

_I love her, but I doubt she will understand it. I doubt… she knows what is that thing that is called love_

_Ever since that cherry blossom party, when we had our unsettled Rock-Paper-scissors fight I knew that there is something between us, that no one will understand. A pure mutual hatred. In that festival, when giant robots took over the place, it was the first time when we both combined forces and tried to rescue the festival. After that I realized that I see this girl differently from other girls, and even people. I tried to take her attention by killing her beetle. I remember it clearly, and then we had our beetle fight with the shogun's golden beetle, which eventually Danna killed. After that was the Yagyuu event, where she broke my leg, and just thinking about that makes my leg hurt. There was also the Rokkaku incident where we were trapped together, I did risk my life for her and that girl, and I don't regret it. So much hatred has been in every time we met, but… I still love her. _

_Should I finally tell her? Or wait like I did until today?_

"Okita-taichou, the Yorozuya girl is here, she is with kondo-taichou and they are waiting for you to come"

"Hai Hai… I'm coming…"

_Damn…_

* * *

_I don't understand what is that thing that is called love_

_I see it all the time in TV, but I don't understand it unless I will feel it myself. That like that I feel for megane and gin-chan isn't the same as __**that**__ like right? And other than them, the only guy that I actually getting along with is the sadist even though it sounds weird because I'm just fighting with him, but I can't deny that I'm having fun with him. Now when I think about it, when I'm with him I get a feeling I don't get with other people. Is that called love? No no no! I'm the queen of the Kabukicho district, I can't love a sadist like him! _

The telephone is ringing, Kagura was by herself at home so she didn't had any choice but to pick up the phone

"Hello?"

"Is it Shinpachi or Gintoki?"

Kagura recognized this voice immediately, it was the gorilla

"No, he went to buy JUMP and Shinpachi is at the grocery store if you want to know"

"Well… it's not how I really planned but could you head over the shinsegumi?"

"What will I get in return?"

"Eh…Eto… what do you want?"

"20 Kilos of Sukonbu"

"DEAL, just come here fast"

Kagura didn't know what was the fuss about, but for 20 kilos of sukonbu she will do everything

* * *

"What are you doing here china?" Sougo entered the room

"I don't know myself actually"

"Sougo! You're here! Great, now we can start. Just sit near Kagura"

Although Sougo didn't want to sit next to her, he had to obey his captain orders. He sat near to Kagura, even too much near to her and their knees touched each others. It made a Kagura's heart thumping harder than usual. For a second she felt she is going to die, but she looked at Sougo who was looking for the other side

Actually, Sougo felt embarrassed and didn't want Kagura to his face in this situation, so he looked for the other side

"Listen to me guys, you have a really important mission" Kondo said with a serious tone

"Don't worry gorilla, as long as the sadist won't interfere me I will do this mission"

"Ouch china, you hurt a police officer's feelings, don't you ashamed?"

"Guys Guys! Calm down! You don't know what is the mission is anyway" he tried to calm down the situation

"Your mission is… to buy Otae-san a present"

Sougo and Kagura sweat dropped and were with a WTF face

"What the hell gorilla?"

"I thought it would be nice! And I don't know what to buy her!

Kagura grabbed his collar "Listen to me gorilla, I'm doing it just for the sukonbu and that's it. If it weren't for it I would have kicked your ass" and she let go

"Well… I'm just doing it because I want a promotion, so…" Sougo said and headed to the exit, and Kagura did the same

* * *

"So what are we going to buy china?"

"Eto… Knowing Aneue, she would probably want an electric shocker or something"

Sougo sweat dropped, but he looked around and saw a weird shop, that maybe has electric shocker

"There is a shop over there that probably have it, should we go in?" he asked and pointed on that shop

"Of course you idiot" she said and headed to the shop, and Sougo just went after her

The shop was quite big, and had many things in there, like accessories and… electric shockers…

"Found one! Now you go buy it while I'm looking at things here" Kagura lifted an electric shocker and handed it to Sougo

"And why are you commanding me china?"

"Because I'm greater than you, isn't that obvious?" She smirked and headed for many things at the shop, and Sougo just wanted to end this mission already so he didn't pick up china like always

Kagura started to glare at a purple with oink flowers umbrella, she looked at the price and turned sad. Sougo looked at that scene while he waited to the cashier to come

"Hello, how can I help you?" the cashier came

"I need to buy that electric shocker and… I also want to buy that purple umbrella with the flowers on it"

"No problem sir!" she said and he paid for both items

Kagura and Sougo went out of the shop and Kagura noticed that Sougo has two bags instead of one

"Why do you have two bags sadist?" she asked with curious eyes

"None of your business china" He said with a smirk, and Kagura didn't understand why is that

"Don't tell me… it's a present for a girl?!" she said with a disgusted face

"And if it is?" he said with his deadpan voice, and somehow it made Kagura feel stab in her chest, like she was betrayed.

_Why do I feel like this? _She thought

* * *

"Were back" Sougo entered first

"Were back! With the perfect present!" Kagura entered second

Kondo started to cry from excitement

"Arigato!" he screamed and clinged to their legs

"Oi gorilla, where is my sukonbu" Kagura said while she tried to move Kondo from her leg

"I sent it to the Yorozuya!"

"So I have nothing to here anymore, IM GOING" she said and finally removed Kondo from her leg

Sougo watched her going and threw the present on the floor, and ran with the bag with the umbrella

"China wait!" he raised his voice to call her, she stopped moving and turned to him confused

This is his chance, he doesn't want to waste it

Sougo made it to Kagura and handed her the bag. She grabbed it and found the umbrella she wanted in the bag

"It's… a present…" he said while brushing his hair

She grabbed the umbrella, opened it and smiled while blushing

"Thank you sadist, I also now understand what is that thing that called love"

Sougo was actually shocked, he didn't except her to react like this, but it is the reaction he wanted. He leaned to her and kissed her softly

_Now were both understand what is that thing that called love_

**The End**

* * *

**Well That was kinda rush isn't it? I still hope you liked it**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chatting

**So I thought about doing a chapter that won't contain something special, and what is daily and regular? Chatting! XD**

**I know its sounds ridiculous, but the entire chapter will be about Kagura and Sougo chatting on the bench. Sound lame but don't worry!**

* * *

**Drabble Number 8**

Chatting 

It was just a regular day, and Kagura and Sougo were sitting on the bench in the park

Sougo leaned a bit on Kagura and glared at her, and upon this Kagura was blushing hard that her face was all red

"Would you go out with me china?" He said

That was totally UNEXPECTED, and Kagura almost fell off the bench

"W-W-W-What are you talking about? Who would? HAHAHA" a total tsundere answer

Sougo sighed and let her go. Her answer was totally predictable

"That's a relief" he said with his deadpan face

"So why did you asked?" she said a thought he was an idiot, but she was also confused. He is missing logic

"My squad said that no girl would be with me, and you're the first girl I saw. Also when I think about it I don't really know other girls than you."

"HAHAHAHA sadist! No one wants to date you! And you don't know how to communicate with girls! Such a forever alone! HAHAHA!" she laughed so hard that her stomach started to hurt, but it hurted even more when Sougo punched her for mocking him

"What with you china? Why you don't have someone? Or you're so ugly that you scaring everyone?" he said with his mocking face

"Don't you dare! And also, papi always said that I'm beautiful!" she said and she looked proud of her self, while Sougo tried his best not to crack up

"Don't you hear that parents shouldn't lie to their kids?"

And Kagura shot a glare at him, and that was the sign to him to shut up

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be on patrolling?"

"That's why I am here, patrolling is boring and it's that awful that I prefer to be here with you"

"Don't worry sadist, it's not like I like being with you either"

"You hurt an officer's feelings china, I'll have to arrest you for this"

"Even if you want to arrest me, you can't because I'm greater" she said and grabbed her umbrella and was ready to go

"You're already going?" he said and he was kind of depressed

"Well I promised Gin-chan to buy him strawberry milk and…"

"So?" he interrupted her before she could finish her sentence

She turned her face towards him and looked confused

"What do you mean sadist?"

"I mean that you don't have to do it right now, it can be also when I will decide when our conversation is over"

Kagura sweat dropped and looked at him confused. But she put her umbrella near the bench, and sat back on the bench

"Don't get it wrong, I'm staying just because I'm too lazy to go to the grocery store right now!" and the tsundere is striking again, which made Sougo smirked. He liked to see her like this.

But… why in the first place he asked her to stay? He shook this thought from his head. He didn't want to jump into conclusions

~GROWWLLLL~

"Oops?" Kagura said and 'hugged' her stomach

"Geez china, does Danna starving you or something? Because I never heard in my life such a growl"

"Shut up!"

"Well its or that, or someone here is a glutton monster and its definitely not me"

Kagura grabbed her umbrella and pointed at Sougo

"Hai Hai, I will go grab some dangos. Stay here"

Sougo stood and faded away. Kagura started wondering if he really will return, because he didn't care about her anyway, and also buying her food? She doesn't feel it fits the sadist. She looked up in the sky and stared at the clouds.

"So pretty…" she mumbled to herself

"What's pretty? Me? Oh I knew you always saw me like that" Sougo was standing behind with a smirk on his face, and box of dangos in his hand

Kagura grabbed that dangos and started to eat them fast

"Yhfou Wisfjkh Tasbdhat I wodjyld sue ygdso lifke thdais" she said with a mouth full of dangos, and of course Sougo didn't understand anything

"I didn't understand anything, but I bet that was an insult" he said and sat on the bench, next to Kagura like before

Kagura swallowed all the dangos she ate, and put the box on the floor

"Hey sadist"

"What?"

"Why did you buy me dangos?"

Sougo glanced at her, and put his hand on his chin. As he was thinking hard about an answer for that question

"Actually… I don't know" he finally said

Kagura was confused, it's totally unlike him.

"You're acting really strange today sadist"

"That's only because you giving me a headache"

And she punched him. As expected

But now when he thinks about it, he really acted strange today around china. But not in bad way, actually he felt good for once.

_There's no way I'm falling for that monster right? _

"…Sadist?" she snapped him from his thoughts and he jumped for a second

"W-What?"

"Nothing much, it's just that I saw that you're deep in thoughts, and it's boring. You need to entrain me"

"Ho really? From when?"

"From when I met you first, with our unsettled Rock-Paper-Scissors "

"You still remember that?" he asked with kind of shocked tone

"I remember everything that happened with you, the festival, the giant mosquito, when you killed Sadaharu 28, that place with illegal underground fights, the Nintendo store, Yagyuu and Rokkaku incidents, and the vacation with the Shogun"

"That means you actually care about me china?"

Kagura understood that it's really embarrassing to remember every moment she had with him and blushed. Sougo glanced at her and smirked

"Awww china, I didn't know that you feel this way towards me"

She punched him in the stomach and grabbed her umbrella

"S-Shut u-up!"

"Oh come on, we had a nice conversation for once, and you want to ruin it?"

Kagura realized that it's probably the first time they have talked like this, no really fighting, only a few punches and kicks but that's it. She sighed and let go of her umbrella

"You know sadist…" she looked at him in the eyes

"We should talk like this more" and smiled with a big smile.

Sougo's eyed widened upon the scene, and he opened his mouth to say something

"China… I… "

Kagura looked with curiosity of what he is going to say

"I…Lov"

"WOOF!" Sadaharu just popped out from nowhere with a note in his mouth

"Just a second sadist" she said and grabbed the note

Meanwhile Sougo face palmed himself. _What the hell was I about to say to her? I can't confess to her!" _

Damn with you Kagura!

Where is my promised strawberry milk?!

Gintoki

Kagura sweat dropped from the note.

"I've gotta to go sadist, tell me later what you wanted to tell me okay?" she grabbed her umbrella and was ready to go, until Sougo grabbed her arm

"Go out with me china"

"Let go! Is it another joke?"

"I'm serious"

"In TV the boy always buy food on dates, that means you will buy me too right?" she asked with a faint blush on her face, which caused Sougo blush too

"Yea… I guess"

"Then I will go out with you" she said with a smile and sat up on Sadaharu

She waved for goodbye and left, while Sougo almost hit his head

_Just what did I do? She will spend all my money on food!_

**The End**

* * *

**That's the chapter! Sorry if it's lame or rushed XD**

**And it's kind of sad or funny [decide yourselves lol] but for the next chapter I had an amazingggg idea, but I forgot it. **

**Don't worry! I have an alternative chapter for now, and someday I will remember that idea! XD**


	9. After Two Years - Part A

**So I still didn't remember that awesome idea I had in my mind. You can kill me if you want XD**

**Well anyway, here is the ninth chapter which will be divided to 2 parts ^^**

* * *

**Drabble Number 9**

After Two Years – Part A

"Kagura-chan, you need to get in the ship now!" Shinpachi tried to convince Kagura to catch the ship, or else it will board without her

"But… He didn't came yet…" she mumbled to herself

"Oh come on Kagura, don't make it hard for all of us" Gintoki grabbed her and threw her on the ship

"Dear passengers, please sit down on your seats. The ship is departing now" The attendant said, and everyone sat on their seats. Kagura did so too, and waved for goodbye to Gintoki and Shinpachi.  
In the past week she said goodbye for everyone, expect… him… she was sure he would come. She didn't have the chance to say to him her true feelings

...

He was running so fast the people he passed thought they saw flash. He didn't get the chance to say his feelings, and that he don't want her to go away. Damn how did it get to that situation? He finally got into the central terminal and he saw Gintoki and Shinpachi on their way out

"Danna, please don't tell me that china departed already"

"You want me to lie to you that she didn't?"

Sougo fell on his knees from shock, he won't see her again, and there can't be another one like her

* * *

It's been two years since then. Everyone already moved on, but it's not the same without her.  
But there was only one person, that couldn't move on. Two years that he wasn't the same, two years the he didn't try to kill Hijikata.

On his desk there was a piece of paper that something was written in it

Sougo!

It's been a while since you had a mission! A whole week!

Anyway, your new mission is going to take a while and you're going to do this alone

I need you to fly to a planet named 'Trapar' and to kill an amanto named Tsubasa

Good Luck!

Kondo

_It was that hard to tell me directly the mission? _He thought to himself

He saw a ticket to the planet attached to paper and took it. He grabbed his sword a went to the terminal while memories from two years ago, popped in his mind.

* * *

Sougo got on the ship and started to look for an available seat. While looking he saw a girl with orange hair and Chinese clothes. He got closer to her and grabbed her shoulder

"China?" he asked and she turned her head to him

"S-Sadist?" she realized who is he, and had a faint blush on her face

He felt alive again, he didn't felt like this from when she left. He didn't ask for her permission and just sat next to her.

"You didn't change a bit huh?" she scanned him and said

Sougo did the same, but while scanning her he noticed her long hair, that some of it was in pink buns. She wore a Chinese top and skirt and long boots. And… she had breasts. That was the most shocking part. **[A/N: you can imagine her look as she was in the timeskip arc, that's the look I tried to explain XD]**

"Wow china, you have breasts. It's unbelievable"

And she punched him as always. But if you compare that punch to the punches she gave two years ago, it's totally different. She got much stronger

"Damn china, that actually hurt"

"HAHAHA I got much stronger in those two years, I'm so strong that I can kill you in a second!" she said with her mocking voice. In her appearance she totally changed, but in the personality? Not a bit

"Dear passengers, please sit down on your seats. The ship is departing now" and the ship departed

"Hey china"

"Hm?" she grabbed sukonbu and looked at him

"Why did you left two years ago?"

She swallowed her sukonbu and looked at the floor, depressed just thinking about it

"My papi, who was traveling around space and was hunting amantos, always been there for me. Even I thought sometimes he was just annoying. But two years ago… he died" she sounded like she is going to cry, but she restrained herself. Sougo looked at her and knew that feeling, that feeling that someone dear for you died. He remember Mitsuba, his sister who died and knew that what Kagura went through wasn't easy

"That day, when I got the news I decided that this is the time I should continue his job, although I dislike that kind of violence. And you know the rest of the story…"

Sougo was about to pat her head, until he realized what he was going to do. He knew he love her, he knew that he wanted to tell her that before she left, but does she feel the same? Even if she felt that way, is she feeling that way after two years?

"Why are you here sadist?" she finally looked more happy, its seems she is back to normal

"Mission, I have to kill some Tsubasa or something"

Kagura's eyed widened

"We are on the same ship which means we are on the same destination, but the same amanto too?"

"What do you mean same amanto?"

"My mission is to hunt amanto in the planet Trapar, and his name is Tsubasa"

"Well, the mission just got a lot easier"

Kagura smiled and was relieved, and also she was happy she could get more time with the sadist. She didn't had the chance to say her feelings for him, and in those two years she couldn't forget about him

"You know, everybody misses you" Sougo said that all of a sudden, but that made Kagura really happy

"Really?"

"Yea, even I miss you"

…

Kagura turned red in second, and Sougo realized what he just said

"I-I Mean that I miss our fights! It's just I don't have anybody else to mess up with!"

But Kagura was still blushing, she put her hands on her cheeks and it felt so warm. While Sougo just looked to the other side because it was just embarrassing

"Do you want to go back to earth?"

"Eh?" she turned to normal and she wondered what she will answer

"I…" she started to say and…

"Dear passengers, please get out from the exit in an order. The ship arrived it destination" The attendant said and interrupted Kagura

"Well I guess we are here! Let's get out!" Kagura used the opportunity to not answer him, and got out from the ship with Sougo following her.

When they got out from the ship, they were in a huge place with a lot of amantos around. For Kagura it was normal, but for Sougo it was the first time he saw so much amantos in one place. It looked like they are in the central of the city.

"Let's find a hotel that we can stay in" Kagura said like it's something casual to her. Sougo nodded and follow her instructions

They looked around for hotel, but instead Sougo found a maid café

He pointed at the place and said "Hey china, you really should work in made café, I would like to see you saying 'welcome master' or something, with a maid clothes and then I would burst out from laugh"

Kagura kicked him in the leg, and that really HURT. Sougo fell on the floor from pain

"D-D-D-Damn china!"

"Heh" she grinned. "It also brings me memories from the Yagyuu incident, when I broke your weak leg"

"And you broke my head later…" he added and it was just painful to think about it

"Well it's alright, it's not like you had something in your head anyway"

Sougo stood on his legs, trying to recover and then he glared at her evily

They continued walking, until they found some cheap hotel

"Hello, how can I help you?" the clerk asked them. The clerk was an amanto, but she didn't really look like one

"Eto… we would like 2 separate rooms…" Kagura answered

The clerk made a sour face while looking at the available rooms

"Unfortunately there is only one room available right now"

Kagura glanced at Sougo, who didn't hesitate at all and went to the clerk

"We would take that room" He said and was ready to get the key

"Eh sadist?! What the hell? There is no way I'm sleeping with you in the same room" she grabbed his collar and threat him. But Sougo grabbed her hand a let himself go

"You have another option?"

Kagura looked around hopeless and sighed

"Fine…"

The clerk giggled and gave them the keys

Kagura opened the room, and after seeing the room she was frozen with disgusted face. Sougo wondered why is that and took a glance at the room. The room was all lovey dovey, like they were at honeymoon or something. There was one bed, in shape of heart and the walls were pink with red flowers pattern. He almost cracked up from laughing but he restrained himself

"I thought that I won't see something uglier than you in my life" Sougo smirked and let himself in and sat on the bed

But Kagura was still frozen in her place

"Geez…" he mumbled

"There is sukonbu on the bed china"

Kagura quickly left the place she was, and jumped on the bed while screaming 'Sukonbuuuuuuuuu' all over. But unfortunately there wasn't any sukonbu

"YOUUUUU" she pointed and glared at him

"It was a test to check if you were alive"

"And what if I'm a zombie?"

"I heard that idiots can't be zombies, so…"

As Kagura heard the sentence she jumped over Sougo to start a fight with him. They had a little brawl, which in the end they ended up in a position that Sougo was on top of her, and to remind you – they are on the bed **[A/N: naughty me XDD]**

They started at each other, but blushed too. That is awkward

"Eto… sadist…"

"Two years ago I wanted to say that I…" Sougo tried to say and approached to her head, they were so close to each other

BADUMP – BADUMP –BADUMP

All over and over again

He came more closer, they were that close that they could feel each other breathing

"I…"

"ROOM SERVICE!" the room service girl opened the door and saw the scene. She blushed and closed the door.

"I would put the sign 'do not interfere' for you!" she said and went

"I-I'm going to the bathroom!" Kagura said and Sougo let her go

She closed the door of the bathroom and fell on her knees and blushed so hard. She never blushed like this before

_Just what the hell happened right now?_

Meanwhile, Sougo still was on the bed, sitting and also blushing madly

_Damn…_

**The End of Part A**

* * *

**That was part a, what do you think? ^^**

**I divided the drabble to 2 parts so each part will be in a regular length, like the other drabbles**

**But do not worry, I will upload the next part soon!**


	10. After Two Years - Part B

**Tenth chapter! WOOHOO**

**Here is the second and the last part of the drabble**

* * *

**Drabble Number 10**

After Two Years – Part B

From The Last Chapter

"I-I'm going to the bathroom!" Kagura said and Sougo let her go

She closed the door of the bathroom and fell on her knees and blushed so hard. She never blushed like this before

_Just what the hell happened right now?_

Meanwhile, Sougo still was on the bed, sitting and also blushing madly

_Damn…_

* * *

After she relaxed, Kagura entered the room again and saw that Sougo already fell asleep on the bed

_Damn him, there is only one bed and he fell asleep on it_

She wanted to kick him from the bed, so she came close to him slowly so she won't wake him up. She looked at his face, and suddenly forgot about her target. She put her hand on his cheek, and noticed his soft skin. Her hand reached to his silky hair and brushed it.

"China…" he mumbled from sleep

_W-W-What? Is he dreaming about me? He better not to fantasize something dirty!_

"I love you…" he added

Kagura removed her hand from his hair and blushed, she ran back and forth over the room

_He didn't mean it right? There is no way that he loves me right? ARGHHH_

Sougo woke up and saw the running Kagura. He was confused, just what the hell happened to her?

"Oi china, why are you running back and forth while you are blushing?"

Kagura noticed he woke up, and didn't know what to answer. It's not like she is going to say to him what just happened

"I'm hungry!" she said and ran from the room

"What is wrong with her?" he said to himself and scratched his head

* * *

After they reunited, they decided to go to a bar in the city, before searching Tsubasa

"Hey sadist, where do you think that Tsubasa is?"

"If I knew where, I would go to there already you know" he said and ordered a drink for him. "He is probably killing some amantos now" he added

Kagura nodded and looked at the bar around her

"Oi Tsubasa! You need to pay for the drinks sometime!" the barman raised his voice towards some amanto, who's name is Tsubasa – Is it coincidence?

"Oi Sadist, you don't think its him right?"

"Wait a minute, Kondo sent me a picture of him"

Sougo searched in his pockets and found the picture, he looked at it shocked

"Lemme see it!" Kagura said and glanced at the picture, also shocked.

It was the same amanto, purple hair, green skin and black eyes.

"Oi author! Aren't you being a little bit lazy by making such a foolish and lame introduction with our enemy? And he also fully drunk that he is going to throw up all over the bar! How the heck are we going to fight him?!" Kagura frowned, and was angry at…me…

"I'm putting fanservice in return! I am just having exams!"

Kagura sighed and headed to Tsubasa's table and broke it

"Listen to me you idiot amanto, my mission is to kill you and I am not afraid of you, especially not in your current condition"

Tsubasa looked at her confused, and then realized who standing near to him and laughed

"HAHAHA! If isn't that the daughter of Umibouzu, that old bald useless Yato! I'm so glad that he died!"

Tsubasa just didn't know what Kagura is capable of, and even if he is drunk, Kagura didn't care. A dark aura got around her, and she almost explode from anger

"Don't you dare… to talk about papi like this…" she mumbled to herself, and Sougo watched from the side and realized she is going to go on him with her full power

"BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed and all the people who were in the bar, left frightened. She was just about to punch him with her full power, but she felt someone is grabbing her. She turned around and saw Sougo grabbing her hands

"Let me go sadist, I will kill him in a second" she insisted and struggled

"No"

"Don't be a jerk, we need to kill him anyway"

"He doesn't deserve that you will use your full power"

Even though he said it with his usual deadpan voice, Kagura stopped struggling, and her dark aura was gone too. Sougo let go of her and she looked at the floor from shame

"I will do that dirty work" he said while he grabbed his sword. Tsubasa didn't realize what is happening, and when he did – it was too late. Sougo already 'sliced' him and his blood splashed all over Sougo and Kagura. But it seems that Kagura didn't care, she still looked at the floor

~Sniff~ ~Sniff~

"Don't tell me you are crying china" he said and raised her head with his hand. And he was right, she was crying

"I know, It's ridiculous to cry now, but you were right, he wasn't deserve it because he is an asshole, and I let my emotions get all over me"

Sougo just looked at her, he didn't want to see her like this. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly

"It's alright, everything is alright" he said softly, it was a side of him that Kagura didn't see in her life, she blushed and cried, cried all of her emotions out

Meanwhile, the ones that ran out of the bar, returned and cried over the beautiful scene and took tissues

"Ship them, ship them hard!"

* * *

"So you are already leaving?" Kagura said sat on the bed in their room

"Well, we killed Tsubasa and I have nothing here anymore" he said while searching around the room if he forgot something

"So I guess that's it…huh?" she said with kind of disappointed tone. Sougo stopped searching and looked at her

"Yea, I guess we won't see each other again…"

He headed to the door and stopped next to it

"Oh and I forgot to say, I love you" he said with a faint blush on his face and went out. Kagura blushed and was confused

"Ehhhhhhhh?"

She hurried out to find him but the corridor was already empty

* * *

_Well, I said it, at least I won't regret anymore that I didn't said it to her _

He got on the ship to earth, and looked for available sit, and found an orange hair girl, with Chinese clothes and purple umbrella next to her

He grabbed her shoulder and she turned her face to him

"China"

"Sadist, just in good time! Sit sit! I decided to return to Edo!" she said happily and patted the chair next to her.

The confused Sougo sat next to her with no choice, and somewhat he felt that this scene was awkwardly familiar to him

"Dear passengers, please sit down on your seats. The ship is departing now" The attendant said, and everybody is already tired of hearing that thousand times in this story

"So…" Kagura looked at Sougo and grinned

"What did you said about you loving me?"

Sougo's eyed widened and he blushed, he looked to the other side so she won't see him with that face "I said that? You wish"

She frowned and grabbed his head so he would look at her eyes, her big blue eyes

"And if I said that I love you too?" she said with a red face, of course from blushing

"So I would kiss you"

"Alright"

And he kissed her, the kiss was soft and gentle, and even though it was just seconds, they both felt amazing

"Again" Kagura wanted more, and he kissed her without hesitation, and the scene was repeated couple of times

Meanwhile, the ones from the bar – apparently were on the ship too

"Ship themmmmmmm! SHIP THEM HARDDDDDDD!"

"Okikagu is the bestttttttt!"

Well… they were also hardcore fans in the ship too

**The End**

* * *

**Well I was inspired from the anime "Toradora!" with the kiss idea, and I you saw the anime so you know what I mean**

**Anyway, I thought about doing chapter with 3-Z setting, what do you think?**

**And I can tell you that that the next chapter contains traveling to the future! ^^**


	11. Traveling To the Future

**Hello all ^^**

**It's the eleventh chapter! ~Excited~**

**In this chapter Hiraga Gengai will show up, and if you don't remember who it is so he is the best inventor/mechanic in Edo**

* * *

**Drabble Number 11**

Traveling To the Future

Kagura was alone at the Yorozuya residence

She was eating sukonbu while watching TV, but it kinda bored her. She wondered if there is something better to do, maybe fighting with the sadist in the park? Well, that's sounded good to her and she turn off the TV and was ready to go, until the phone rang

At first she decided to ignore it, but the sound of the phone ringing annoyed her so much that she couldn't bare it anymore

"Hello?" she answered the phone

"Is it Gintoki? I really need your help"

"Nope, he is out to buy JUMP"

"And Shinpachi?"

"In the grocery store" she said and picked her nose

"Umm... so you are Kagura right? So I guess you can help me right?"

"Wait, who are you anyway?"

"Hiraga Gengai"

"Who?"

"The mechanic"

Kagura just realized who she was talking to

"Ohhh, ok I will be right in your place" she said and hung up the phone

_Well, I guess I won't fight with the sadist today_

Kagura was on her way to Hiragi's place

It was a regular day at kabukicho district, a sunny day and everyone was outside enjoying the day

She suddenly felt that something dangerous is on her way. She turned around and saw a bazooka rocket flying towards her. With her quick instincts she dodged it, but she also realized who is standing behind this

"Tch, I missed"

Oh yes, she recognized this deadpan voice immediately

"HAHAHA Sadist, you are so lame"

"Want to fight china?" he said and was ready to take out his sword

"Not today, I have a job" she said and continued to walk

But it made Sougo curious, and he decided to follow her

"Why are you following me?"

"I just want to watch how you blow out your job, and laugh at you"

Kagura's vein appeared from anger, and she wanted to blow him up to pieces, but she was in hurry so she restrained herself

Sougo put his hands in the pockets and glanced at Kagura and smirked, damn how he loved to see her like this

Meanwhile, Shinpachi and Gintoki were walking back together to the Yorozuya

"Hey Gin-san, did you just saw Kagura-chan with Okita-kun walking together?" Shinpachi asked as he just saw something really weird

"Well, Kagura is a big girl now, She can walk with that sofa guy whenever she wants to" Gintoki replied and started to eat ice cream

"And what if he will take Kagura-chan's innocence?" Shinpachi was with a really worried face, and Gintoki chocked from the ice cream from the surprise

"NO NO NO NO NO! T-T-T-There is n-n-n-o way that he w-w-would! He i-i-is just a t-t-tax robber r-r-right?!"

Shinpachi nodded, but he was still frightened of what is going to happen

* * *

"Sup old bag" Kagura greeted Hiraga with Sougo standing behind her

"Kagura right? Thank you for coming! And I see you brought your boyfriend too"

As Hiraga said it, Sougo and Kagura almost vomited from disgust

"No way Oji-san, who would date such a monster like her?"

"Ha! Who would date you except some M girls that know nothing from life?"

And both glared at each other, and Hiraga understood the situation

"Anyway, I built a time machine to the future, and I need your help" Hiraga said and guided them to the machine. Both entered and Hiraga pointed a button that was near the time machine

"No matter what, do not click this button or else you will travel to the future"

Sougo and Kagura nodded, and Hiraga headed to his tools "Just stay in the machine until I will tell you what to do"

Kagura thought it was the easiest job she ever did, just staying in that machine, but she looked to her right and saw the sadist. Well maybe it isn't so easy

"Stop staring at me china, it's disgusting" he said and glanced at her

Kagura had a faint blush on her face, although she didn't understand why. But to act normal she punched him at the stomach

"Oi Oi china, are you picking a fight?" he smirked and was ready to fight

"Bring it on sadist" she smirked too and grabbed her umbrella

They were having a fight in that machine, and Hiraga realized what is going on

"Stop it brats! You will click the butt-"

And it was already too late, Sougo's elbow accidently clicked the button, and they were gone

"There only problem I needed to fix is, that you can't go back in that time machine!" Hiraga face palmed and said to himself

* * *

Sougo and Kagura were at some place at the future, it looked like Edo just… upgraded

"Damn sadist! See what you did?" Kagura frowned at him while scanning around

"You are the one who punched me" he said and headed over some woman

"I know it's a strange question, but which year we are now?" He asked the woman

"2027" she answered and continued walking

"We traveled 15 years to the future, but how we will go back?" He scratched his head

"If I knew, we were already back in 2012 genius"

Sougo looked around and saw that nothing special or big happened, and started walking

"Oi sadist, where are you going?"

"To my house, knowing me I wouldn't change it even in 30 years"

Kagura decided to follow him with curious of how will his house look like, and if the Sougo from the future is there too

* * *

Okita residence

"Didn't change even a bit huh?" Sougo mumbled to himself and knocked at the door

"Is it really alright?" Kagura asked, as she was scared of what she is going to see. Will they change something in the past if they are doing something wrong?

The door opened and a woman with orange long hair, with two red buns on her head, and she had big blue eyes. She was wearing a long red Chinese dress and black boots. Behind her was a shy little girl, which looked like mini her. The eyes of the woman widened with shock as she saw Sougo and Kagura

"You are me…" the woman said and pointed at Kagura

Well, that woman was really like mature Kagura

"You are me from the future?" Kagura also pointed her and said with shock

"Wow china, you have breasts in the future" Sougo interrupted the scene, but Kagura punched him

"Why are you in my house anyway?" Sougo added

"Well… it may be a shock for you but-"

"Mama, isn't that guy looks like papa?" the little girl interrupted Kagura from the future before she could finish

"Mama? Papa?!" Sougo and Kagura were both shocked

Kagura from the future scratched her cheek and sweat dropped

"Heh… well me and the sadist are married with two kids..."

Sougo and Kagura almost fainted upon hearing it

"WHAT THE HELL?!" both screamed at Kagura from the future

"Well, come on in and talk about everything" Kagura from the future said and entered them to the house. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bag full of sukonbu and started to eat

She looked at her younger self and offered sukonbu too, and Kagura happily agreed

"Well I guess your mind wasn't totally smashed" Kagura said, as she thought that her older self is crazy that she married Sougo

Meanwhile a little kid that looked like mini Sougo entered the room with his plane toy, but he stopped with a shocked face in the middle of the room

"There are 2 mama and one papa!"

But mini Kagura flicked his head and said "Baka! They are just lame clones!"

Sougo grabbed a toy with a shape of bazooka and directed it to his sister, while she took her tiny orange umbrella and directed it to her brother

"Onii-chan, didn't papa said to that you need to kill mayo freak?" mini Kagura said and was ready to fight

"Do not worry onii-chan, everything is planned" he said and they started to fight

Kagura and Sougo watched the scene and sweat dropped, somehow it was familiar to them

"Oh, Yoshida is the older brother, and Yukine is the younger sister" The older Kagura said and smirked

Sougo and Kagura exchanged glances, it was weird to look at your own children in this situation

"Eto… China 2, where is the older me?" Sougo suddenly said, and came up with a nickname

Kagura 2 almost punched him for that

"He is at the Shinsegumi, he is supposed to be here any minute"

"And Gin-chan and Megane?" Kagura 1 also asked

"The same as ever, they didn't changed a bit in all those years"

Kagura 1 sighed with a relief, she was actually happy that they didn't change

"And last question" Sougo pointed at him and Kagura 1

"How the hell did it happen?" he asked

"Well, it's kind of a funny story because-"

"Tadaima" The door suddenly opened and someone entered the house. Yoshida and Yukine stopped their brawl and jumped over the man

"Papa!"

He hugged them and smiled. He looked just like Sougo, just a bit taller and his hair was a bit shorter

Sougo's 1 eyed widened upon seeing his future self

"Damn I am so handsome in the future"

Kagura 1 kicked his leg so hard that she almost broke it into small pieces

"What the hell china!" he and raised his voice, and his future self finally realized, that there is two guests in his house.

"2 Chinas" Sougo 1 said

"2 sadists" Kagura 2 said

Meanwhile Sougo let down Yoshida and Yukine, and head over his wife to understand what the hell is going on

"China, the heck is this?" he whispered

"I dunno, I only know that they are from the past"

Sougo sighed and sat near Kagura 2 and observed Sougo and Kagura from the past

"Oi, which year are you from?" he finally asked

"2012" both said

"Oh, it's the year when you we start going out" he smirked

Kagura and Sougo blushed slightly, even though they thought it was ridiculous

"Anyway, you need to go back to the past right?" Kagura 2 joined the conversation

"Unless you have time machine, we don't know how"

Sougo 2 grabbed his chin as he was thinking

"Well, in the shinsegumi there is a time machine but we aren't sure if it's completed"

Sougo and Kagura stared at each other, and nodded

"We will do it" both said

"Are you sure?" Kagura 2 asked with a worried tone

"Way to go china, even in the future you don't have brain. It's not like we have any other choice unless we want to stuck here"

Both Kaguras took their umbrellas and pointed at Sougo 1

"Hai Hai…" he said and was ready to go

Kagura 1, still mad, stood up and was ready to go too

Sougo 2 was just lazy to guide them, but he didn't have choice and he was ready to go too. He kissed for goodbye his wife while Kagura and Sougo from the past were watching. They looked at each other and suddenly blushed and turned their faces around

"Should we go?"

* * *

When they arrived to the Shinsegumi, everybody was looking at the strange trio. Two Sougos and a young Kagura. Everyone was just shocked upon this sight. Even Kondo and Hijikata, didn't get what the hell is going on. Sougo 1 glanced at Hijikata

"Tch, he didn't died in those 15 years"

They got to the room where the time machine was, and they got in it

"Well, I guess it's a goodbye" Sougo 2 said and clicked the button

* * *

Kagura and Sougo were in Kabukicho district, and everything just looked the same as in 2012. But to be sure, Kagura asked one of the ladies that were in front of her

"Oi, which year are we now?"

"2012" one of the ladies said with a confused tone

Kagura went back to the sadist with a big smile

"We made it to 2012!"

Sougo smirked and looked at her, at her big smile. A smile that she never showed in his company. But this smile suddenly turned into a disgusted face

"Stop staring at me sadist"

"I am just checking how is it possible for you to grow so much in those 15 years, especially in breasts"

"S-Shut up!" she raised her voice at him and the scene where her and Sougo's future selves, kissed, suddenly popped in her mind. She blushed like crazy upon remembering it

"W-W-Well I've gotta to g-g-go!" she said and hurried home

* * *

"T-Tadaime" she entered the Yorozuya, still blushing madly

"Welcome back Kagura-chan" Shinpachi greeted her and saw her blushing face

"O-O-Oi G-Gin-san, I think t-that O-O-Okita-san really took Kagura-chan's i-i-innocence"

**The End**

* * *

**I kinda rushed the end because I thought it was going to be long for a drabble if I didn't**

**So I'm sorry if it's rushed a bit, but I hope you enjoyed**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and comments ^^**


	12. Pairing Poll

**Woah, it's our twelfth chapter!**

**~Excited~**

**Anyway, enough with talking, here is the chapter ^^**

* * *

**Drabble Number 12**

Pairing Poll

It was another day at the Yorozuya

They trio have decided to open up some fan letters, and discovered that it's pretty fun

"They said I'm cute in the letter!" Kagura screamed with happiness

"They said I'm the only logical character, is this a good thing?" Shinpachi was actually worried

While Gintoki, was busy at scanning some fan letter

"What's written in there Gin-chan?" Kagura headed to see the letter he got, and Shinpachi decided to check it too

"Isn't it Saa-chan in this picture?"

"Yes… Yes it is…"

"Why is she wearing a wedding dress and holding your hand, while are you in tuxedo?"

"ITS GODAMMIT PHOTOSHOPED!"

Gintoki tear the picture into shreds with anger, and then noticed a pink letter decorated with hearts in the floor. He picked it and read the title

"Gintama pairing poll" Gintoki thought it was weird, but then he realized that every fan of Gintama isn't really normal, or else they would have not watched it

"Gintama pairing poll? Check if they paired me with Otsuu!" Shinpachi was already excited, while Kagura just lied on the couch with bored face

"third place, Kondo and Otae" Gintoki was clearly shocked when he saw it. He was ready that Otae will come any second to tear the letter into shreds, like he did earlier.

"Second place, me and Tsukuyo" he said that like he didn't care at all, even thought it was his name there, on the second place

"And the first place, Kagura and Sougo"

Everyone was doomed

Kagura fell from the couch and then hysterically in the house while blushing

"No wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

"Kagura-chan please calm down, I know this is a shock but-"

Before Shinpachi could finish his sentence, Kagura already ran outside

_What the hell is going on with those fans? Me and the sadist? Pfft in your dreams!_

"Oi china, why are you running while you are blushing?"

Speak of the devil

"N-None of your business! Bye!" she said and ran from him, but unfortunately he followed her

"No insulting back china? What is wrong with you today?"

Kagura realized, that maybe she is too conscious about that pairing poll and stopped, which made Sougo stop too

"I just don't want to fight with you today, I have better thing to do"

"Like what? Finding life?"

"HAHA sadist, you're so funny, NOW GO DIE" she said and went back to the Yorozuya, while the confused Sougo, stayed behind

* * *

Sougo entered the shinsegumi, the room where Kondo and Hijikata were

"Sougo! You won't believe it!" Kondo screamed with excitement, and showed Sougo a pink letter decorated with hearts

"Its Gintama pairing poll and he got third place with Otae" Hijikata said and lit a cigarette

"Oh, and also you are first place" he added

Sougo raised an eyebrow, he is in the first place? With who exactly?

He grabbed the paper from Kondo, and looked at it

"First place Kagura and Sougo" he mumbled

"What the hell?" he said and also realized that this might be the reason of Kagura's strange behavior. But isn't she just supposed to ignore it and that's it? Why is she so freaked out about it? Those questions made Sougo curious . he dropped the paper and left

"Where are you going?" Kondo asked while catching the paper

"To find answers"

* * *

Kagura was already at the Yorozuya, calmed down after what happened and decided to ignore that poll, and just continue living her life as usual

"Danna open, it's me Sougo" Sougo was knocking at the door

Kagura was surprised and jumped for a second. What does he want? Does he want to talk with her or just with Gintoki or Shinpachi? She couldn't take the risk of talking with him and jumped out of the window

"Hello Okita-san! Please come in" Shinpachi opened the door and already invited him inside

"Where is china?"

"Eto… she just jumped out of the window"

"Tch that brat… anyway that's all I wanted"

Sougo left and started searching for Kagura, who was hiding from him. Even though she decided she will ignore the poll, that moment she heard Sougo was the sign she failed. She can't ignore that poll, and now she is acting strange.

* * *

It was already dark outside, and it felt like both were playing endless Hide-and-Seek. Kagura decided to head back to the Yorozuya, also because it was after her curfew

She headed back, in the cold dark street on her way home and then, somebody grabbed her arm. With her reflexes she immediately punched him in the stomach

"Damn china, I looked for you all day and now you are punching me?"

Oh no, this is not happening to her. How cruel can be her luck?

"You deserved that, what the hell did you thought when you grabbed my arm?"

"Toying with you like always"

Kagura frowned and continued walking back home. The less contact she is going to make with him, it's the best for her – at least, that what she was thinking

Sougo was walking besides her

"What do you want sadist?"

"I'm walking you home, because you are helpless little girl, and I'm the gentleman"

"Yeah right…"

So both of them were walking to the Yorozuya, without any fighting or talking

"Here is the Yorozuya, so I will be going" Kagura said and hurried home

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I saw the pairing poll" Sougo said with a smirk, and Kagura was blushing and shocked

"W-W-What?!"

"It's nice to know that we are popular don't you think?" His smirk turned into a grin, and then he headed home, leaving Kagura stunning at the entrance of the Yorozuya

* * *

While trying to fall asleep, Kagura thought all about those things. Is she just shocked about the poll results? Is she in love with him?

_I have such a bad taste _

She decided that she will clear the things up with Sougo tomorrow, but is it going to be easy?

* * *

She was sitting on the bench, at the park she is always fighting with Sougo. She knew that in his patrolling he always slacks off and coming to the park. She didn't care waiting for him all day, she did wait the day before until it becomes dark outside while hiding from him

She saw Sougo coming towards her, and she stood up

"What china, came for a fight like always?"

"No…"

"So…"

"I just want to clear up something" she said and got closer to his face, Sougo was sure she will confess her love to him or something, but…

"I hate you!" she said with a faint blush from coming close to his face, and then turned around

"Yep, I came into that conclusion" she added

Sougo pushed her on the floor and was on top of her

"Get off" she ordered him, but Sougo didn't care

"No"

"You are too close"

"You should appreciate that you are close to handsome face like mine"

"What do you want?"

"That you will tell the truth"

Kagura blushed and turned her face to her right, so he won't see

"Don't know what you are talking about"

"Mama! Look! There are two people doing strange thing!" Some kid was looking at them, and Sougo gave her a glare. She started to walk away while her mother is covering her eyes

But actually the scene made Kagura laugh

"Wow sadist, I bet you just made every kid in Edo your enemy"

He saw her laughing, even though she was mocking him after that, she laughed for real. He sighed and stood, that made Kagura free

"Why did you let me go so easily?"

"I think I like you" he said like it was something normal, but on the other hand Kagura was shocked and she blushed hard

"W-What do y-y-you mean?"

"Not going to repeat it again" he said and he was leaving

"Wait!"

Sougo stopped and looked at her, she seemed like she wanted to say something but had a problem

"I-I l-l-like…"

Sougo came closer to hear her more clearly

"I LIKE YOU!"

Sougo's eyes widened, and then he smirked

"So you won't mind if I do that right?" he leaned over her and kissed her

Kagura was just shocked, but she didn't struggle

Sougo broke the kiss and put his finger on his lips

"China, the kiss tasted like sukonbu"

But Kagura was still shocked from the kiss, and didn't reply

"I guess I will continue my awesome patrolling" he said and faded away

Kagura put her finger on her lips "You saying like kiss with sukonbu taste is a bad thing…"

**The End**

* * *

**To tell you the truth, I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter because I kinda ran out of ideas and I didn't want to make you wait long**

**But I promised you that the next chapter is going to be awesome!**


	13. Swimming Pool

**Well, in my country we have Hanukkah, so I have a holiday!**

**So I will have more free time to write chapters ^^**

**Anyway, I remembered the pool episode that was in Gintama, and it brought me a great idea for a fanfic! So here it is:**

**Drabble Number 13**

Swimming Pool

"We are going to the swimming pool!" Kondo said with excitement, like he never been at a pool

"Sound fun isn't it?" Shinpachi thought it was actually a good idea, even though the Yorozuya and the Shinsegumi isn't really the best combination

"Wait, is the shogun is going to be there too?" Gintoki already remembered the painful memories from the last time he was at the pool

"No, it's just for fun"

"Wait, did you invite me too just to see me in a swimming suit?" Otae asked with her fake smile, like she is ready to beat the crap out of him

"Of course Otae-san! You will look great like always!" he said and raised his thumb up, but then Otae already punched him to the other side of the room

"Is china really necessary? I mean, the last thing that I want is to see her in swimsuit"

"Heh?" Kagura gave Sougo a glare "Do not worry, I will make you sink in the water before you realize which color of swimsuit I will wear"

"I will make you sink in the water before you realize that I'm even there"

"I will make you sink in the water before you realize that-"

"I will make both of you sink in the water if you won't shut up!" before Kagura could finish her sentence, Hijikata was already pissed off

"Is it really going to be alright?" Shinpachi mumbled to himself

* * *

"Why am I here with you Anego?" Kagura was with Otae and Shinpachi in a swimsuit shop

"I want to prove Okita-san that you will look great in swimsuit"

Kagura realized that this is a great idea, and she can make Sougo speechless. She grinned and started looking for a swimsuit that will be good for her

"And why am I here with you?" the hopeless Shinpachi asked, and Otae threw at him many swimsuits

"You are paying for everything" Otae smiled at him, and went back for searching swimsuits

Shinpachi sweat dropped, and knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against his sister

* * *

The day finally arrived

The Yorozuya were already at the swimming pool, and the trio from the shinsegumi just arrived

"Otae-san! You look great!" Kondo already jumped at Otae, but she punched him at the face and he fell into the pool

"He is drowning, drowning!" less than a minute and someone was already dying

Sougo was looking around, like he was searching for someone and he saw Kagura sitting near the pool. She was wearing a cute pink bikini with a skirt like bottom** [A/N: I probably sucked at describing how it looks like, but, just try to imagine XD]**

He approached her "Wow china, you look like a woman for once"

She smirked and enjoyed the sweet victory

"You see that orange-head girl? She is so cute!"

"Yeah right? I wonder if she is single"

Some people looked at Kagura, and 'liked what they saw'

Sougo heard them, and a vein from anger popped out in his head. He took of his jacket that he was wearing and handed it over to Kagura

"Wear it"

"No"

Another vein appeared in Sougo's head

"Do you want pedophiles to come after you?"

"Ew, no"

"So wear it"

Kagura sighed and took the jacket and wore it. Sougo couldn't admit it, but she looked cute and couldn't stand other people picking on her. Kagura felt a little bit sad that after all this time on picking the swimsuit she needs to hide it. But she knew what will make her really happy

"Hey sadist, think fast!" she said and pushed him to into the water, but before she realized it he grabbed her leg so both of them fell into the water

"That's what you get from messing with a sadist" Sougo said and was proud of being a total sadist

"Tch, I will show you that I'm better than you! Just wait!" she said and got out from the pool

Sougo smirked "We will see…" he mumbled

* * *

"Pattsuan catch!" Gintoki threw at him a beach ball, but Shinpachi didn't catch it and it floated in the water

Yes, the Yorozuya were playing with the beach ball with Otae. Kondo just watched from the side with a creepy face, and Hijikata went to eat ice cream with mayonnaise. Sougo watched the game from the side too, and was thinking how to make Kagura angry, and then a good idea crossed his mind

"Kagura-chan! Catch!"

The ball was thrown to Kagura, and she was ready to catch it, but Sougo jumped into the water and splashed all over Kagura. The ball floated next to him

Kagura frowned from anger and glared at him "What the hell sadist?"

"Oops?" He said with his deadpan voice, not even trying to sound like it was a real accident. He grabbed the ball and was ready to throw it

"China, if you catch it I will buy you ice cream" he said and threw it far away. It looked like Kagura didn't have a chance at all, but with her amazing speed she made it through and caught the ball and grinned

"Heh Sadist, I guess you owe me an ice cream"

* * *

"Here, take" Sougo handed her Vanilla ice cream, and she took it

"You really thought I won't catch the ball?"

"I will succeed next time china, don't get your hopes up"

Kagura licked the ice cream, and felt that it was very spicy and she chocked

"What the hell?!" she screamed while looking for water

"See china? I told you not to get your hopes up" he said and took out a Tabasco sauce from nowhere and grinned "You should know that I am bringing my Tabasco everywhere I go"

Kagura didn't really had a choice and she put her head into the pool, and even with all chlorine she swallowed she endured it, and Sougo was laughing evily from the side

"Damn sadist! I will make you pay for this!"

From vacation day in the pool it turned to a competition between Kagura and Sougo

* * *

"Sougo! Wait a second!" Kondo hurried to Sougo, and his face was injured

"Kondo-san, what happened?"

"Just Otae-san, nothing more"

Now it's all clear for Sougo

"Anyway, I watched your little scenes with Kagura-chan, do you need tips about love from me?" Kondo said and acted like he is an expert in love life

"Sorry Kondo-san, but the last thing I want is to be romantic with Kagura"

"Really? Aren't you already like this?"

Sougo raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you lent her your jacket so other people won't pick up her"

Sougo scratched his hair, and thought if he really cares about Kagura but quickly removed this thought out of his head

"I just didn't want to hear people with no taste at all that interested in china, and anyway would you help me find a way to make her angry?"

"Do not worry, I'm expert in making girls angry" he said and raised his thumb up

* * *

"Anego!" Kagura hurried with her tongue swollen up from the Tabasco

"What happened Kagura-chan?"

"Just the sadist"

Now everything was clear to Otae

"Anyway, I need your help to make the sadist angry"

Otae sighed. It wasn't the first time Kagura complained about Sougo and wanted to make him angry, which sometimes Otae thought it was entertaining

"Don't you like him?" Otae said and make Kagura shocked

"What are you talking about? Me and the sadist? No way"

"So why did you care about him thinking you will look cute today?"

Kagura wondered about that, did she really care about that? But she hurried with her tsundere answer

"I just wanted to feel like I won, that's it"

"Alright alright, I will help you" Otae said and Kagura smiled evily

* * *

Kagura was in pool, near the water slides, and she noticed the sadist going down on one of the slides

"Weeeeeee" He said with his deadpan voice

Kagura realized that he is going to crush her, and she went underwater to avoid it. She managed to avoid the hit, and got up

"Tch, you got lucky this time china"

She smirked and continued swimming

_I couldn't care about that brat, right? _Sougo thought

* * *

Kagura took a water gun, and filled it with Tabasco like Otae said to her. She searched for Sougo, and found him trying to kill Hijikata. That was the perfect moment, he is off guard and didn't noticed her at all.

"Taste from your own Tabasco sadist!" she screamed and shoot Tabasco on his face, and the Tabasco also hurt his eyes

"My eyes! Damnnn!" Sougo screamed with pain, and jumped into the pool

"Hey brats! You are dirtying the pool!" the lifeguard raised his voice and started chase after Sougo and Kagura

Both of them started running fast, and the lifeguard couldn't compete them. Sougo and Kagura looked back and saw that nobody is chasing them anymore and they stopped

"Were saved" Sougo said while panting

"But, that was actually fun" Kagura said with a little smile on her face

"Yea…" Sougo said and smiled too, and realized he is having fun together with Kagura

"I mean no! Pfft, having fun with you"

Kagura was a bit disappointed that Sougo said that, and walked away but Sougo without thinking grabbed her arm

"What are you doing sadist?"

"I…don't know actually" he said and let her go. Kagura looked confused walked towards Gintoki and Shinpachi, and Sougo stayed, thinking about what he just did. Is he falling for Kagura?

"Sougo!" Kondo was running towards him, interrupting his thoughts

"What?"

"I have the ultimate idea to make Kagura-chan angry!"

"Which is…"

"Stealing her first kiss! I mean, if she really hates you she is going to be super pissed"

Sougo's eyes widened upon the idea, because he needs to kiss her to accomplish the goal. But, he also was curious about how she will react

"I will do it"

* * *

Sougo sat on a bench, waiting for Kagura to pass by. Why is he so nervous? Without realizing it, Kagura already sat beside him

"When did you got here? "

"Just now"

Sougo turned his face to Kagura, ready to do it

"Hey china"

Kagura looked at him with wonder "Hmm?"

And he pressed his lips to her

Kagura's eyes widened with a shock, but she didn't struggle at all

After few seconds Sougo broke the kiss and looked at Kagura

"Aren't you angry? I just stole your first kiss"

"I'm not angry because its you" she said and stood up

"I feel happy with you, so I don't care" she smiled and walked away, with a blush on her face

The shocked Sougo stayed on the bench

_Damn, in the end I fell for her_

**The End**

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be 3-Z chapter, inspired with vocaloid song, more specific is Len kagamine's song. I wonder if you know him or you can guess which song it is ^^**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading, merry christmas and happy Hanukkah!**


	14. 3-Z Classroom

**Sorry about the long waiting, it's just that I didn't been at home and you know**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Drabble Number 14**

3-Z Classroom

"Good Morning" Sougo entered the classroom and greeted everyone with his deadpan voice and already sat in his seat, and next to him sat his rival, who frowned at him

"You don't need to greet everyone if you don't mean it sadist"

"I don't need lecture from you china"

"What happened? Another fight with your girlfriend?"

Sougo leaned backwards on his chair as he didn't care "We broke up"

"You get girlfriend every week and then break up with them" Kagura sighed and stood up "You should watch out not messing with a maiden's heart" she said and went to Otae and Shinpachi while Sougo looked at her leaving

He wants her, he wants his rival to himself. Still he acts like stupid womanizer and teases Kagura whenever he can. He doesn't feel happy with other girls, but Kagura is different, he feels that all the girls that are surrounding him are just stupid as hell, and Kagura is like him. But he thinks that Kagura doesn't cares about him at all, and he is just like a punching bag for her. She prefers Otae, Shinpachi, and even that lazy teacher of them – Ginpachi

The bell rang and Ginpachi-sensei came into the classroom

* * *

The lunch time arrived, and Kagura liked to eat alone her lunchtime at the roof of school because she was tired of stupid people staring at her gigantic lunch. She had a big appetite, but she felt uncomfortable when people stared at her like that.

She heard the door of the entrance to the roof opening and she hid. She took a glance and saw Sougo with some strange girl

_Is it a love confession? _Kagura thought to herself and felt stabbing in her heart, even though she knew that girls always confessing to Sougo, and he always agrees. He just messing with them and breaking up with them after couple of days like a true sadist. So why is she feeling like this?

"O-Okita-senpai, I a-a-always liked you a-and I heard you b-broke up with your girlfriend, s-so would you g-g-go out with me?" the innocent girl asked him and blushed madly

Kagura was ready to hear a yes, but unexpectedly he said no and left the roof, leaving the girl crying

_Why did he refuse this time? _Kagura hurried to eat her lunch and then searched for Sougo

* * *

_I don't care about making people cry, well… I don't care about people anyway. I just quit from the role of being a womanizer _Sougo thought to himself and found Kagura looking at him strangely

"What do you want china?" he continued walking and Kagura followed him

"You actually refused to a love confession"

"Gossiping already started?"

"No… I just been at the roof eating my lunch and I saw it"

Sougo took a glance at her and sighed "Is it that strange?"

"Yes" Kagura stopped and looked at him, and Sougo stopped too

"You always being a sadist and then mess with those girls, so what happened now?"

"Got tired of it?"

"Okay sadist, you know what? I know you long enough to know when you are lying. If you just don't want to tell me just say so. You are just acting strange and I wanted to know why, or else I won't have someone to tease or fight"

"You are just making it too dramatic"

"Alright, let's just forget it okay?" Kagura said and Sougo nodded. Kagura went back to class and left Sougo alone

"Damn…" He said and punched the wall

* * *

Sougo entered the classroom and didn't greeted for a good morning, and just sat on his seat

"Heh? The sadist actually listened to me yesterday and didn't greeted anyone" Kagura, who was sitting next to him as usual smirked

She really acted like nothing happened

"Don't worry china, it will be the last time"

"We will see sadist, we will see" and her smirk turned into a grin

"Kagura-chan!" Otae and Shinpachi called Kagura and she went to them

"An usual morning huh?"

* * *

It was already lunchtime, and Sougo remembered Kagura talking about eating at the roof. He had an urge to visit her there, and so he went to the roof. He entered the roof and saw Kagura with a big stain on her shirt, and Sougo tried not to crack up from her look

"Laugh and I'll kill you" Kagura glared at him and tried to clean it

"How did it happen?" Sougo asked and sat next to her

"I got a bit scared when I heard someone opening the door, and the food fell on my shirt" she said with embarrassed face

"Pfft china, I didn't know that you were that weak"

"Shut up"

Sougo grabbed her handkerchief and helped her cleaning it. Kagura had a faint blush but she turned her face so he won't see it

After he was done, he noticed her gigantic lunchbox

"China, just how much you eat in a day?"

"The much I want"

Sougo grabbed a strawberry from her lunchbox and ate it

"Hey! It was mine!" Kagura frowned at him

Sougo grabbed another one and pointed at her with it "You want it back right?"

Kagura nodded like a hopeless puppy

"You won't get it back" He smiled evily and ate it

Kagura and Sougo looked at her lunchbox, and saw that there is one last strawberry. Both tried to get the strawberry, but Kagura was the one who managed to take the last strawberry. But she noticed that Sougo never eats lunch, so he might be hungry after all. Kagura put the strawberry in his mouth, without realizing what she is doing

Fortunately the bell rang to go to class

"W-Well, I'm going!" Kagura grabbed her lunchbox and ran to class

"What did just happen?"

* * *

And every day went in that routine, Sougo came to the roof every lunch break to be with Kagura. Every day they did something different, if its listening to music, or just talking. After gossiping around, girls didn't try anymore confessing to Sougo because he suddenly refused to every confession, and also, because of Kagura. The girls thought that both of them were dating so no one approached him, even though they weren't sure if they are dating or not

Until one day, Sougo who also thought the stupid girls already stopped approaching him, found a letter in his shoe box. In the letter was written to meet her in the courtyard at lunchtime

Sougo entered the classroom and sat on his chair, and like always, Kagura was sitting next to him

"In today's lunchtime I won't make it"

"Heh? Why?" Kagura looked at him with confused face

Sougo handed her the letter, it's not like it was a secret or something.

"Oh" She said with a depressed voice, while reading the letter

"Another stupid girl" Sougo sighed and took back the letter

"That means that you will say no to her right?"

Sougo was actually confused with that question. Did she actually care about that?

"And what if I say yes?" Sougo asked

"So you won't be with me at the roof anymore"

Sougo's eyes widened, he didn't expect that answer at all

"Kagura-channn!" Shinpachi called Kagura, and next to him was Otae, who looked at Sougo and Kagura strangely. Kagura stood up and went to them

* * *

"So you the one who sent the letter? What with Kondo-san?" Sougo scratched his head and walked towards the girl

"Don't talk about that gorilla in front of me and also, I didn't want to confess my love or something, to be clear – I hate you" Otae smiled her fake smile

"So why you called me here?"

"It's about Kagura-chan"

Sougo became curious and decided to listen to what she wants to say

"You like her right?" Otae said bluntly

Why the hell does he need to say that to her? There is no way he is going to say that to her

"None of your business, I'm going" he said and turned around to go

"She is waiting you know"

Sougo didn't really understand what she is saying, and turned around but she already disappeared

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Sougo was asked by Ginpachi to return some books to the library, and he didn't really have a choice but to agree. He noticed a small figure lying on the table, probably sleeping. He also noticed her orange hair with buns, and her purple umbrella that was next to her. Without no doubt, it's definitely Kagura.

He decided to get closer to her, and grabbed a piece from her hair and noticed how soft it is.

_She is waiting_

What Otae said to him earlier popped in his mind, she couldn't possibly mean that she is waiting for **that** right? Sougo shook this thought from his mind. He was sure that she is still thinks of him as a stupid womanizer or just a rival.

"I like you…" he said quietly and was ready to leave

"Me too" a soft voice was coming

Sougo turned his head to the way the voice came, and saw Kagura lifting her head, all blushing which made him laugh

"Don't make this face, its cracking me up"

"Shut up, I feel like those dumb girls"

"Don't even mention them" he said and came closer "I actually like you"

"Would you repeat it again?" Kagura grinned evily

"Like hell I would" he said and kissed her forehead "Now can we finally go home?"

Kagura touched her forehead and smirked

"Yes, we can…"

**The End**

* * *

**Well I hope I went well and that I will have time to write the next drabble soon**

**Thank you for reading ^^**


	15. The Cursed Sukonbu

**Heyyy Guysss :D**

**15th chapter! ~excited~**

**Anyway, here is the chapter – Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Drabble Number 15**

The Cursed Sukonbu

"What the hell, every store ran out of sukonbu" Kagura muttered to herself while walking on the Kabukicho district.

She was depressed, she wanted sukonbu, she NEEDED sukonbu. But unfourtunalty, every shop ran out of sukonbu, and Kagura left unsatisfied. While walking, she noticed a weird old woman, who probably is running a stand. Looking closer, she notcied that in her stand, there is sukonbu! She rushed towards that woman, and pointed at the sukonbu

"Oi old hag! Give me some sukonbu!"

The old woman sighed "Geez, kids now days" she grabbed the sukonbu and handed it out to Kagura "Listen brat, it isnt normal sukonbu. This is a cursed one, and if you will eat it, so the next morning you will found youself as a cat, and only one special person for you, will notice that the cat is actually you. Still want the suknobu?"

Kagura didn't care and grabbed the sukonbu, and as reward she gave the old woman some money she stole from Gintoki.

"I don't belive in this bulshit, anyway, goodbye old hag!" she said as she fading away, with the 'cursed' sukonbu in her mouth

"Just don't blame me later kid"

* * *

Kagura woke up, and felt really weird, like she is smaller, and not really herself. She got up and noticed she couldn't walk on her legs normally, moreover, she uses her hands to walk? And since when does she has fur? She rushed to the mirror, and suprisingly she saw herself as an orange cat, with big blue eyes.

_NO! No no its can't be! It's a dream! A dream! _

Gintoki woke up and saw a cat on his house

"Damn how did it got here?" he said and picked up Kagura "now lets walk you outside"

_If this isnt a dream, so all I need to find is the special person and it must be Gin-chan!_

"Gin-chan! Its me Kagura!" – "Meow"

"Okay okay kitten" Gintoki opened the door and threw Kagura outside and glared at the cat "Don't, come, again" and he shut the door

_Ehhhh? It didn't work? What am I going to do? …wait! There is Shinpachi too! In this time of the day he should be around the Yorozuya_

Kagura looked around, searching for Shinpachi, and fortuantly she found him. She ran to him and hugged his leg

"Megane! It's me! Kagura!"- "Meow"

Shinpachi bent and patted Kagura's head "I'm sorry little kitty, but Gin-san doesn't allow any kittens because of Sadaharu, and Otae isnt likeable with animals" and as he said that he left Kagura alone.

_No. Fucking. Way. Who is my special person exactly huh?! Im going to kill that old hag. But first, I need food… Will kids give me food at the park? Worth trying_

* * *

_Stupid kids, everyone single one of them just ignored me! Argh! Im going to stay this way forever am I? so annoying… _

The hopeless Kagura looked around her, for a clue to get back on her normal state. But the only thing she found is Sougo lying on the bench, the bench she always meets him and then they fight.

_There is no way that the sadist in the special person for me, uh huh just no fricking way. But! I can steal food from him, if he has any at all_

She walked towards Sougo, and Sougo noticed her. He thought that the cat looked somewhat familiar to him, and cats with that apperance isnt something you see everyday. Even though his curiousity, he needed to go back to the Shinsegumi or else he is going to commit seppuku. He slacked of from patroling hoping for a fisht with Kagura, but she didn't came this time. He stood up, ready to leave.

"Oi Sadist don't you dare go now! I need food!"

Sougo stopped and turned around, looking for the voice of Kagura

_Did he just heared me? Lets try again_

"Sadist! I'm down here!"

Sougo looked down and saw the cat he noticed earlier. He bent over to the cat "China?"

"Food sadist! I need food!"

She just forgot the fact that she just found the special person for her, because her overwhelming hunger

"Forget the food china, you are… a cat…" he said with a confusion. He thought that he saw everything weird in his life, but that was just in different league of weird "How did you transformed into a cat? Did you thought you can transfrom like 'Sailor Moon' or something?"

"Hell no! I just… ate a cursed Sukonbu"

Sougo almost bursted out from laughing, but Kagura gave him a scary glare "Laugh and I'll scratch you to death"

"…And why are you asking me for help? Don't tell me I'm the only one who can talk to you like this"

Kagura nodded, and Sougo brushed his hair "And why the hell I'm the special one?"

_only one special person for you, will notice that the cat is actually you_

Finally Kagura noticed that the fact she can talk to Sougo, means that this he is her special person. That made kagura embarrassed "Dunno why!"

"…Okay…" he said with a confused tone and then sighed. He got up and picked Kagura with him

"Oi put me down! You are taking advantage of the situation! That's not fair!" Kagura tried to struggle but with a failure. With her current situation she is unable to compete with Sougo. Sougo put her on his head and she finally stopped struggeling, and he started walking

"Where are we going Sadist? I hope there is food there!"

"To the Shinsegumi" he said and stopped for a second "And if you dare to scratch my beautiful head I will kill you" and countinued walking

"Like hell you have beautiful head" she mumbled to herself

* * *

Hijikata and Kondo stared at the cat, which was on Sougo's head

"Eto…Sougo…You have a cat on your head" Kondo pointed at the cat and said

"I Know"

"And why do you have a cat on you head?" The still confused Kondo asked

"Its my new toy"

"Poor kitten, he was adopted by the sadist prince of the planet of sadists, and already became his toy. May the kitten rest in peace" Hijikata lit a cigarette and said

"Oi I'll kill you mayo freak! Why are you making me dead already? Oi!" – "Moew Moew Moewwww!"

"Toshi, I think the kitten is moewing at you"

Sougo grabbed Kagura and put her on the ground "Anyway, do we have any food to feed her?"

"We have anpan, but I think that Yamazaki will hate you for that"

"Good enough" Sougo stood up and went to Yamazaki, leaving Kagura behind

Oh how she wanted to scratch the hell out of Gori- Oops I mean Kondo and Hijikata. And the good part is – that both od them will never know that its her! She was ready to beat both of them, but…

"Oh geez, that Sougo" Kondo brushed his hair and sighed

"I know right? Since when he likes animals? And since when animals like him? Something is strange here"

"Or… Sougo found himself something better to do than fighting the Yorozuya girl"

"I hope this is right, I'm tired of being the parent of them"

_Hey! Nobody even forced you to do it! So shut up!_

"Looking at the cat, don't you think it resembles her?" Hijikata added after he glanced at Kagura

_That's because it it me! Idiot!_

"Im back" Sougo came with 10 anpans

"Don't you think that 10 anpans is too much for one cat?"

"Knowing that cat, she would it 20 or even more"

…

Kondo and Hijikata prefered to shut up and not to say anything

"Food!" – "Meow!"

Kagura jumped on the anpans and started to eat happily

After all the food, Kagura fell asleep in the room

"Oi Sougo, why did you picked the cat?" Hijikata suddenly said

"Is it matters?"

"Just curious"

"I don't care about you curiosity Hijikata-san"

A vein popped at Hijikata's face, Sougo pissed him off "Is it because the cat resembles the chinese girl?"

Sougo's eyes widened for a bit, would he really do so even if the cat wasn't Kagura?

"None of your buisness" Sougo said, grabbed Kagura and left the room

"That means yes" Hijikata chuckled

* * *

"Wake up already china"

Kagura opened her eyes, and found out that she is in an unfamiliar room "Where am I?"

"In my room idiot"

She looked around, and saw that this is just like a regular room "No way! I thought that there will be whips, and some sadists accessories all over the place!"

Sougo chuckled "Im a pro, pros don't use those stuff"

Kagura stared at him with unsatisfied face

"What do you want now china?"

"Umm… well lets see… GET BACK TO MY BODY!"

"You have an idea?"

"Well… I did thought about going to that old hag that I bought from her the sukonbu"

Sougo grabbed her and placed her in his head again "Great, lets go and finish it already"

"Wait! Im not even sure it will work"

"You have something else? I guess not" he said and started to walk, with Kagura's instructions

* * *

"She is supposed to be here somewhere" Kagura said with worried tone. If they wont find her, it will be hopeless

"Somewhere isnt really leading me china" he said while looking around, and from distance he saw some weird old woman and pointed at her "Is it her?"

Kagura looked at her direction he pointed to, and saw the woman "Yes!"

Sougo walked to the woman, and the woman already laughed

"Don't tell me the cat that is on you is the one who bought from me yesterday sukonbu"

"Oi you bitch! Its not something to laugh about!" – "Meow meoww!"

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Sougo ignored Kagura's insults on the woman

"Oh wait, are you her special person? Hehe" The woman grinned, while Sougo was dumbfounded, he didn't know what she was talking about "Oh never mind me, anyway, I don't know any ways to reverse it"

As the old woman said it, Sougo walked back to the Shinsegumi

"Oi sadist! We arent done yet!"

"You heared her, she doesn't know any ways to get you back"

"But…" Kagura didn't know what to say, and got into depression

"Ah! Okita-san!" A voice was calling Sougo. Sougo turned back and saw Shinpachi and Gintoki

"Oi I saw that cat today!" Gintoki pointed at Kagura

"Eh? Me too actually. I didn't know that you had a cat Okita-san" Shinpachi said

"Never mind it. I actually need advice or something like that"

Gintoki and Shinpachi were confused, it was rare too see Sougo asking for advice, if he even asked for one

"If a curse landed on somebody and he turned into some animal, and there is only one person who can talk with that person normally, even in his animal state. What can he do to bring him back?"

"That's sounds kind of complicated Sofa-kun" Gintoki claimed

"But actually, There is that story with the frog and the princess, which in it the princess kissed the frog and the frog got back to his body" Shinpachi added

"I see" Sougo said and gave a hit to Kagura "Were going back now"

* * *

"Now what?" Kagura asked

"You heared megane's story with the princess and the frog"

"And…?"

"China, how much stupid you are? Im going to kiss you and then you supposed to get back on your normal body"

"Heh?! No way Im going to kiss you"

Sougo sighed "You should appreciate that im kissing you. I'm the one who is kissing a CAT"

Well, he got some point in his saying

"Fine! But I'm doing it only because I want to get back to my body!"

Sougo approached Kagura, and kissed her. While they are kissing, Kagura was back into her body and Sougo broke the kiss.

"You are all blushing" he chuckled

"IM NOT!" she said and walked to the entrance "And I definitely hate you!" she said and got out from the room

Sougo put his fingeres on his lips "Taste like Sukonbu…"

**The End**

* * *

**Cant believe I finished the chapter XD**

**I had so much to do so I did a bit from the chapter everyday, until I finally finished it**

**Hope you enjoyed ^^**


	16. Christmas Collections

**It's Christmas! :D**

**I decided to do a collection of cute short drabbles of Sougo and Kagura in Christmas**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Drabble Number 16**

Cute Little Present

"Sukonbu, Sukonbu, Sukonbu, Sukonbu with Mayonnaise" Kagura mumbled to herself while opening her Christmas presents, and the truth to be told – she is disappointed

"Arghhh! Why everybody gave me sukonbu! I mean, I do like it but I want a special pres-" she stopped shouting as she saw something sparkling from a cute tiny box. She searched for a tag with the name of the one who sent her the present, but it was nowhere to be found

_Anonymous? Well I don't care as long it won't be something crappy_

She looked inside the box and saw a pink cute heart shaped necklace. The one who sent it to her must really know what she likes

"So pretty" she said while her eyes widened up and shined from happiness. She put on herself the necklace and ran to Gintoki

"Gin-chan! Arigato! I didn't expect from you to buy me a necklace!"

Gintoki looked at her with a confused face "Eh? What are you talking about?" and picked up his nose

"You mean…you didn't buy me that necklace?" she said and pointed at the necklace. Gintoki ignored, and Kagura decided to check up to Shinpachi

"Shinpachi, are you the one who bought me the necklace?"

"Sorry Kagura-chan, but I don't know what you are talking about"

Kagura frowned. Who can buy her a necklace like this?

She decided to check up on Otae, her final destination

On her way, she noticed a certain sadist walking on the other side of the street. And apparently he noticed her too. He grinned as he saw her, a sadistic grin

"Why are you grinning to me like that? That's disgusting"

Sougo walked towards her, as he leaved everything he did until now to tease Kagura. "You look happy to me, that's even more disgusting"

"Hmph, I got a cute Christmas present while you probably didn't get anything"

Sougo noticed that Kagura is wearing a necklace and smirked "You know, you can open the necklace and put any picture you want"

Kagura looked at the necklace, and she noticed that there is a tiny button. She pressed it and the heart shaped opened. She looked at Sougo who was already walking away

"Oi sadist, how did you know that?"

Sougo stopped and looked at her and smirked "You can call it a guess if you want"

* * *

**Drabble Number 17**

Decorating The Christmas Tree

"Why is he here?!"

Kagura shouted and pointed at Sougo, who is apparently going to decorate the Christmas tree with the Yorozuya

"Ma, ma Kagura-chan, you should be more polite"

Shinpachi tried to calm down Kagura, even though he knew that Sougo and Kagura being together in one room brings disaster and horrible things

"That's right china, you should be more polite" Sougo said with his sadistic smile

"Don't lecture me jerk!"

Shinpachi sweat dropped "Gin-san, why won't you do something about this?"

Gintoki just continued reading JUMP "You can't be nice with tax robbers, so keep it on Kagura"

As Gintoki said it, Shinpachi face palmed. He thought that it can't be worst than this. "Anyway Okita-san, why are you here?"

"Well, in the shinsegumi we tried to decorate our Christmas tree, and in a super coincidence the tree fell and almost killed Hijikata-san. After it Hijikata expelled me from there, and I thought it will be fun to annoy you, especially china"

"You see Shinpachi?! This guy is a total sadist! We shouldn't let him stay here anymore!"

"Actually, we just decided to decorate our tree too! You can join us and maybe your relationship with Kagura-chan will be better!"

"No way!" Kagura jumped from the sofa and claimed, but on the other hand Sougo agreed "Fine, I will help you"

Kagura wanted to run away, but she really wanted to decorate the tree "S-Shinpachi! We don't have a star to the tree! So we can't decorate the tree, that's why the sadist need to go away"

"So I will go to the store and buy one, while you guys will start decorate the tree"

Kagura ran out of options, and Shinpachi was already near the entrance. It was hopeless

"Wait Pattsuan" Gintoki threw his JUMP on the floor and ran to him "I'm coming with you. There is no fucking way I'm staying with those too"

"That's even worse!" Kagura shouted, but Shinpachi and Gintoki were already outside. She looked at Sougo who gave her a grin

"Asshole"

"Weird glutton monster"

"Super duper sadist!"

"It's a compliment to me"

Kagura frowned and picked up some ornaments and started decorating the tree, ignoring Sougo

_Ignoring me huh?_

"Well china, let's do a competition"

As Sougo said it, Kagura stopped everything and glared at Sougo "Talk sadist"

"Let's see who is the one who is the one who decorating the tree more faster, and with the most ornaments"

Kagura smirked "Bring it on"

And the competition started! It was so fast, both of them were so fast that from the side it looks like flashes. But Sougo had advantage on Kagura – he was taller. He could easily reach to the taller parts of the tree, but Kagura couldn't just give up. She quickly brought a stool, and picked up many ornaments and she started decorating.

Because everything went so fast, Kagura already left with only one ornament

_I can do it!_

She tried to lift herself up by standing on her toes, but the stool fell, which caused Kagura fall too

"Oi china what are you doi…" before Sougo could even finish his sentence, Kagura fell on him and caused very awkward scene. Their lips were touching each other's, and that's what we call nowadays a kiss. The big blue eyes looked at the brown eyes, which widened up. Kagura realized what's going on, broke the kiss and stood up with a blushing face

"Tadaima!" In that moment, Shinpachi and Gintoki were back already

"Look Gin-san, the tree already decorated. Now all that is left is the star"

Gintoki hurried to the Refrigerator to drink some strawberry milk, while Shinpachi looked around and noticed that Sougo is on the floor shocked, and Kagura is blushing and covering her mouth. "Did something happen?"

"That idiot kissed me" Sougo said and stood up

"AGIODFHGAGHD" Gintoki spitted out all the strawberry milk "WHAT THE HELL?" he added

Kagura pointed at Sougo with a blushing mad face "It was an accident! But you are the one who got along with it!"

"No way china, in your dreams!"

While the two arguing, Shinpachi walked to Gintoki and whispered to him "Let's go out before it becomes a battlefield"

Gintoki nodded and the both went outside again, leaving the two "lovers" behind

* * *

**Drabble Number 18**

Christmas Party

There was a Christmas party at the Shinsegumi, and everybody was invited, even the Yorozuya. But of course they came only because of the food.

"I'm bored" Kagura mumbled to herself

She is BORED. She ate all the food, and she has no one to talk with. Otae is dealing with the gorilla, Gintoki and Hijikata doing a beer competition, and Yamazaki and Shinpachi are just talking.

_Wait…Where is the sadist?_

Kagura decided to put end to the boredom, and wanted to fight with the sadist until they bring the whole place down.

_Where can he be? Maybe in his room?_

Kagura started to look around the Shinsegumi rooms, until she noticed a door with the sign "The Sadist's Room" and that's definitely Sougo's room. She opened the door and found Sougo writing something.

"What are you writing sadist?"

Sougo jumped for a second from hearing her voice

"Plans to kill Hijikata"

"Heh… "she came closer to him to see what he is writing "Why aren't you in the party?"

"Same goes for you china, why aren't you in the party?"

She can't say that she wanted to see him, even because she wanted to see him because she was bored to death. It's just embarrassing and Sougo will remember it for all her life

"None of your business sadist"

"Aww, don't tell me you wanted to see me because you fell to my charms. I knew it will happen someday" he said it with his mocking voice

"I said it's none of your business! You want to fight huh?"

"What about a competition or a game?"

Kagura was already interested. If Sougo loses it will be so much fun to mock him "Which one?"

"We can play Rock-Paper-Scissors… with stripping" Sougo grinned sadistically, and Kagura blushed "No way! Just no way! I'm an innocent girl!"

"You are innocent like I'm not trying to kill Hijikata. Well, it's not like you have anything anyway"

Kagura punched him on the stomach and glared at him "Youuuuu…Dieeee"

Sougo glared at her back "Dieeee… Bitchhhh"

…

"Oi Gin-san, did you see Kagura-chan?"

BOOM!

The wall broke by two people, more exactly to say two sadists

"DIEEEEE!" both were screaming, one with blue aura and the other with red one. Kagura with the red aura, was fighting with her umbrella while on the other hand Sougo, who was with the blue aura was fighting with his sword

"Oh, there she is" Gintoki claimed

"I CAN SEE IT CLREARLY NOW!"

Hijikata looked at them and sighed "You guys should marry"

"AND YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!" Kagura and Sougo screamed at the same time

It was a fierce battle, even though nobody even watched them fighting. It became a habit, so it's nothing special

"I HATE YOU!" Kagura screamed

"It's nothing new china" he said and clashed his sword with her umbrella "On the other hand, I have something new to say" he added

"And what is it huh?"

"I actually like you" he said it with his deadpan voice, like it was nothing to him. From the shock, Kagura was frozen for a minute and Sougo took advantage of it a pinned her to the floor while he is on top of her, smirking

"Surprised aren't you? Anyway, it's your lose. Too bad we didn't do it with the stripping thing"

"You!"

He got up, and started walking back to his room

"I will make you realize your feelings towards me china"

And he faded away, leaving Kagura blushing behind

**The End**


	17. Snow White and the…Four Dwarfs?

**Woohoo!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews, it really is warming my heart!**

**Also thanks for everybody who is reading the chapters!**

**Wow it sounds like a goodbye or something, but don't worry I'm not going to end this soon XD**

**Anyway, enjoy:**

* * *

**Drabble Number 19**

Snow White and the…Four Dwarfs?

"Remind me again, why are we doing this?" Hijikata lit his cigarette and asked

"The fans demanded we will do a play, and we decided on the snow white and the seven dwarfs" Shinpachi said with his worried tone

"Not only that we aren't enough for 7 dwarfs, WE NEVER AGRRED FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. Also, the play is now and we didn't rehearse at all"

"As long as Otae-san with me, I don't care at all!" Kondo interrupted the scene, jumping on Otae

"So you will the dwarf – gorilla!" Otae shouted as she punched Kondo to the other side of the room

Shinpachi already started to lose his senses "It does not even exist!"

"What are the roles anyway?" The madao, I mean Hasegawa also entered the scene

"Well, Kagura is the snow white…"

"YAY!"

Before Shinpachi could even finish his sentence, Kagura was already satisfied with her role and decided to shout from happiness

"…The witch is Okita-san and…"

"Heh china, I guess I will be the one to poison you. With my apple you will never able to wake up"

Kagura gave him a glare "Want to fight huh?"

"Come on china, let's see you"

As the fight began, Shinpachi decided to ignore it and just continue telling the roles "I am the prince, Aneue, Gin-san, Hijikata-san and Hasegawa-san are the dwarfs, and Kondo-san is the hunter"

"Hehhhh?! I'm not a dwarf with Otae-san?!" Kondo came back with many wounds in his face, but after a second Otae sent him flying again "Shut up already!"

"Pattsuan, isn't the prince supposed to kiss the snow white?"

"Oh don't worry Gin-san, I won't really kiss Kagura-chan"

"Die already!" Kagura shouted as she fired many bullets with her umbrella towards Sougo, but he deflected them all with his sword "Die first"

Fortunately, Hijikata interrupted their fight and smacked both of their head "YOU REALIZE THAT THE PLAY IS JUST IN HALF HOUR?!"

"What should we do Shinpachi-san?"

"The best thing we can do now is to improvise, now get on your outfits!"

* * *

It was already the time of the play, the theater was full of kids and fans of Gintama. Shinpachi thought it would be a disaster, and everyone of them will find a weird way to ruin everything. The lights went on, it was the sign that the play is started. In the stage, Kagura was standing with her snow white outfit, with her hair down.

"Hello brats! My name is snow white, and I'm just a normal princess who loves sukonbu, and fighting!"

Best, introduction, EVER

-NOT-

Shinpachi face palmed. It was only the start of the play, no, it was the only first sentence of the play and it was already ruined. Even though that introduction did made the kids laugh

"I have an awful sadistic rival, I wish he should just drop and die!" She added, and the lights went off, and pointed at Sougo who was looking in a mirror

"Oh mirror, mirror on the wall, please tell me, who is the most sadistic in the kingdom?"

"Oh of course its snow white! She is the queen of the planet of the sadists"

As the "reflection" in the mirror, which actually was a recorded voice, said it, Sougo pulled out a bazooka and sent a bazooka rocket at the mirror. Unfortunately, the mirror didn't survive it

" I will send a hunter to kill her!"

The lights went off, and everybody was preparing the stage to the next scene – the forest. Kagura was walking on the stage "How nice is to walk in the forest and searching for… for…flying sukonbu!"

"…What?..." Shinpachi mumbled to himself

Gintoki put his hand on Shinpachi's shoulder "Okay Shinpachi, we are done for"

Kondo came into the stage, with hunter's clothes and an axe made from plastic in his hand "HAHAHAHA princess! You can't run away! I'm going to kill you!"

Kagura stopped walking and glared at Kondo. She brought out of nowhere her umbrella and started shooting at Kondo

"W-Wait china-san, this isn't like the story!"

"Who gives a fuck? It's a good opportunity to get rid from you!"

Kondo started running in the stage, with Kagura after him

"Okay okay! I will let you get away just don't kill me!" Kondo begged for his life while running. He heard that she stopped running and he stopped too

"Fine hunter, but tell me first. Is it my sadistic rival who sent you?"

"Y-Yes…"

Kagura formed a fist "I will kill him"

And the lights went off, preparing to the next scene

"Gin-san, she really intends to kill him" Shinpachi said with a reallyyyy worried tone

The lights went on, and in the stage were Sougo and Kondo

"So stupid hunter, did you killed snow white?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, but she a-almost killed me s-so I let her run a-away"

As kondo said it, Sougo pulled his bazooka again, and fired at the poor Kondo. "I don't need you, I will kill her by my own hands"

Again, the lights went off – preparing to the next scene

"Gin-san, I think he really intends to kill her"

"It won't be a big loss if she did kill him. Anyway, it's my scene now, see you later" and Gintoki entered the stage

The lights went on, and Kagura was inside the dwarfs' house

"Ewww…The house stinks and nothing is clean here!"

"Hey woman, go to the kitchen!" Hasegawa said to Kagura, who is apparently really is disgusted

"Hasegawa-san is total off his character!" Shinpachi mumbled

But quickly Otae came to Hasegawa with her creepy face and aura "Did you said something about women?!"

And Hasegawa realized he is going to be dead if he will continue like this "N-No, o-of c-c-course not"

As Kagura looked around the house, she saw Gintoki and Hijikata having an alcohol contest

"This is just horrible!" she screamed, and a knock was on the door

"I will open it…" Kagura said and opened the door.

"Hey snow white, want to die?"

At the door was Sougo, he wasn't even dressed up as an old lady. But he did had in his hand an apple, it was already good

"Take this snow white!"

Before Kagura could realize what going on, Sougo just pulled inside her mouth the apple. At least she remembered, that she needs to collapse in this moment

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sougo laughed evily, as he faded away and the kids in the crowd just laughed at the poisoned snow white

"Snow white!"

All the dwarfs came to Kagura, and picked her up

"We should just throw her in the woods" Hijikata offered

"Great idea!"

And so the four dwarfs just threw Kagura in the forest scene and got away

It was already the final scene, everybody just wanted it to end already

"Oh what a beautiful forest!" Shinpachi was walking at the forest, totally in his character. He glanced at Kagura and came closer to her "This is the princess! Is she okay? Maybe a kiss will wake her up!"

Shinpachi was ready to fake the kiss, and behind the stage Sougo started to walk away. He didn't even want to see it, because he couldn't admit that he can't stand the face that he isn't the one to kiss her, even if its fake

"Wait a second!" One of the kids in the crowd shouted

Everyone stopped, even Sougo

"If snow white's sadistic rival is the one who poisoned her, he should be the one to kiss her and wake her up!"

"Yeah, that right!" everyone at the crowd joined his opinion

Shinpachi sweat dropped and went backstage to Sougo

"Okita-san, could you please-"

"Fine I get it, I will kiss the brat"

Sougo already started walking to the stage

"But Okita-san! You need to fake the kiss!"

But Sougo didn't hear him, more exactly – he pretended not to hear him

"Now I will kiss the snow white, marry her, and we should have a sadistic family"

"What kind of disgusting family is that?" Hijikata mumbled to himself

Sougo came closer and closer to Kagura's face, until he kissed her. Kagura, who slept all this time, felt a sensation on her lips. She thought it would be Shinpachi as planned, but she opened her eyes to see the 'horror'

Eventually Sougo broke the kiss, and the curtains closed

"You are blushing, Aw don't tell me you wanted me to kiss you from the start china"

"H-Hell no! I just caught by the surprise! Surprise!"

"So why didn't you break the kiss first?"

Kagura punched him and sent him to the other side of the stage "I was caught by the surprise!" and she started to walk away, but Sougo grabbed her hand and kissed her again. After few seconds he broke the kiss "Did you caught by the surprise again china?"

"Y-You sadist!"

**The End**

* * *

**When I wrote the chapter, I noticed that I don't remember almost anything from the story of the snow white XD**

**So sorry about this, but I hope it was good enough ^^**


	18. Living Together

**Wow, I'm really bored lately so I'm updating the chapters quickly than usual, but don't get used to it XD**

**Soon I will have so much tests going on**

**Here is the chapter:**

* * *

**Drabble Number 20**

Living Together

It was a fierce battle, it seemed like neither of them is going to win

"Hey sadist, why won't you die already?"

"Until I kill Hijikata and you, my life isn't completed"

Kagura shot with her umbrella to every direction, while Sougo was deflecting the bullets with his sword

Gintoki and Hijikata were around their battle scene, sighing "It's your time to deal with them mayo"

"No way! Last time I was the one who dealt with them, now it's your turn!"

Gintoki just started picking his nose "Ma ma, from over mayonnaise you are forgetting things. It's your turn now to deal with them"

A vein appeared on Hijikata's face "If you won't do your job they might break down someone's house or something"

-BOOM!-

Hijikata and Gintoki looked at the source of the explosion, and saw that Yorozuya building broke the hell down. Hijikata's cigarette fell down from the shock, while Gintoki's nose picking went so deep that he was bleeding a river from the nose

"WHAT THE HELL?!" both shouted

And from a distance, they saw Sougo holding a bazooka and Kagura shocked by the explosion

"You sadist! See what you did?!"

"You are the one who triggered me, so it's your fault"

Hijikata went towards them, and smacked Sougo's head and Kagura ran to Gintoki and hugged him tightly "Gin-chan! Where are we going to stay now?"

The scene almost made Sougo slice up Gintoki, but fortunately he restrained himself

"Oi tax robbers" Gintoki looked at Hijikata and Sougo with a sadistic grin

_I knew it, know when Sougo crushed his house to pieces he will demand Compensation!_ Hijikata thought to himself

"First, you will give us the money for the repairs, and second, you will have to offer us a house"

_I knew it!_

"About the money, Sougo will pay from his own money and about the house thing, one of you will stay in my place, and the other one at Sougo's place"

The four of them were really unsatisfied from that offer, but it's not like they had any other choice. In Shinpachi's house there isn't enough room, and Kagura and Gintoki can't afford to themselves hotel rooms or something

"Alright, but how will we decide?" Gintoki said, and made Hijikata think "Maybe Rock-Paper-Scissors? The winner will stay at my place and the loser at Sougo's"

"Fine…"

Kagura and Gintoki played one round of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Kagura did rock while Gintoki did paper

"No…way…" Kagura mumbled to herself while shaking from fear. There is no way that she can stay at that sadist's house. Meanwhile Sougo grinned sadistically towards Kagura "I guess I will have china as my slave"

"Gin-chan! You can't leave me with that sadist! He will take my innocence away!"

"You think I'm enjoying the fact that I will stay with this mayo freak? I'm sure his entire house is covered with mayonnaise"

"Shut up! You should say thank you that I'm letting you even stay at my house!"

And Gintoki and Hijikata were arguing while walking to Hijikata's house

"Come on china, let's go"

"Don't order me around asshole!"

* * *

"You sure got an ugly place here" Kagura said with her disgusted face, but actually the house was neat, clean and comfy. It wasn't too big, neither small. The furniture wasn't magnificent, but it was something the she actually liked. She noticed a shelf with a lot of pictures with Sougo in his childhood with a strange woman. She picked one of the pictures to look closely

_She looks exactly like him…_

"China, put it down NOW"

It actually frightened her for a second. It was the first time she ever heard Sougo talking to her with such a tone, an angry serious one. She put the picture down, still wondering who the girl is

"Where am I going to sleep?" Kagura followed Sougo to a mysterious room. He slid the door, and surprisingly it was a regular room

"The futon is in the closet, and please don't eat everything that I have in my house. As I know you, you can eat everything here in one hour and you will still be hungry" he said it and went to his room, stopping in the entrance

"Also, don't come to my room, don't bother me, and don't breathe" He said and came into his room and shut the door. Leaving an angry Kagura behind

"Jerk! I will do whatever I want!" she said and stomped her feet on floor, which broke because of her Yato power

She went to the garden, pulling one of her sukonbu out of her pocket and started eating. She noticed a big sakura tree in the garden, and decided to sit underneath it

_Actually… I'm kind of sleepy from the fight with the…sadist…_

And she fell asleep underneath the sakura tree

Sougo got out of his room with suspicious thoughts. It was too quiet, too much quiet for a house to be when Kagura is around. He started to search for her in the house

_She couldn't run away right? _

He looked at the sakura tree in his garden, and noticed an orange haired girl underneath it, probably sleeping.

_That idiot_

He went towards her, looking at her sleeping face. He pulled out a marker, thinking about sketching with it many things on her face. But he noticed a sakura petal on her bangs. He got closer to get it off from her, but his eyes were scanning her face, her white skinned face, her pink soft lips, her…wait what? He shook those thoughts from his head, got the sakura petal from her bangs and lifted her up "princess like"

"The last thing I need is to take care of you when you are sick" he said quietly, but a small smile appeared on Kagura's face

* * *

She finally woke up, to find herself in the living room. She smelled the smell she probably likes the best, the smell of delicious food

"Food!" she got up from the sofa, hurrying to the kitchen and she saw Sougo waiting near the table, a table which cover with a lot of food

"Geez china, how much I need to wait for you to wake up? I'm also hungry you know"

"You could start eating before I wake up you know. Just thinking about eating with you makes me wanna puke" she said and sat down besides the table

"Neh, there is something that I won't miss"

"And what is it exactly?" she said with a suspicious voice

"You will see soon"

"Itadakimasu!" Both said and started eating. Everything was delicious, and Kagura couldn't understand what he could already miss, until…

"SPICY! FUCKING SPICY!" she shouted and chocked, desperately looking for water. Meanwhile Sougo was grinning at her with his evil sadistic face. After Kagura finally drank water, she couldn't just let it away, she took the spicy food and shoved it to his mouth "Take that sadist!"

"SPICY! DAMN YOU BITCH!" he raised his voice, looking for water. Apparently Kagura drank already all the water that was at the table. She smirked at him, it was a sweet revenge. Sougo went to the refrigerator and drank all the milk that was in there.

Suddenly, both heard a sweet giggle

"Aneue?" Sougo mumbled to himself

"Sadist…did you just giggled with a woman's voice?" Kagura said with a confused voice

Sougo scratched his head "Like hell… I guess we just imagined or heard something else"

Kagura stretched her arms, then looking again at the shelf with the childhood pictures. She could stare at it forever and just wondering, who was exactly that woman and how was Sougo when he was a child

Sougo glanced at Kagura, noticing that she is staring at those pictures. He sighed "My sister…"

Kagura turned her face to Sougo, wondering if he is talking about the woman in the pictures

"The woman in those pictures is my sister Mitsuba. She died a year ago"

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know" she said quietly, remembering her brother Kamui. That situation was kind of awkward, now that Sougo just told her this. Normally they would just fight and tease each other.

"Well, I'm going to bath. AND DON'T YOU DARE ON PEEKING"

"It's not like I have something to see there"

Kagura punched him on his stomach, and faded away leaving Sougo behind

"Sou-chan…" A sweet familiar voice was calling Sougo

_I'm just imagining, right?_

* * *

Sougo tried to sleep, but apparently Kagura who was at the opposite room getting dressed, and her door wasn't totally closed

_Am I just peeking at china getting dressed?_

He closed his eyes, trying to forget what he just did but after few seconds he opened them again

_Getting closer won't harm right?_

He got up from his futon, quietly and slowly walking towards Kagura's room. In his way, he almost broke a vase but fortunately it didn't happen. He got closer to the door, and peeked at Kagura who was now brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

Remember the vase from before? Well Sougo accidently sent his elbow to the vase and broke it

Kagura jumped for a second "Sadist?"

"Shit" Sougo mumbled and quickly ran away quietly

"Must be the wind or something…" Kagura said and went to sleep

_No way, I'm not falling for that idiotic monster, it was pure curiosity _

Sougo put his eye mask on and went to sleep, shaking all the thoughts he had tonight from his head

* * *

Sougo woke up because of a horrible smell, it smelled like something was burning… damn something might really be burning! Sougo quickly removed his eye mask and ran to the direction of the smell – the kitchen. He saw Kagura trying to put down the fire that was there

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I was trying to cook breakfast to prove to you that I'm pro!"

"Well good job genius" he said with his deadpan voice, joining Kagura and trying put down the fire, which eventually they succeed

"Well now I can't make breakfast, so we will eat something at the Shinsegumi"

Kagura frowned "Why do I have to go with you to the Shinsegumi?"

Sougo sighed "Well it's supposed to be clear china that if I will let you be here alone the house will be destroyed"

"Well there is a point in that…"

* * *

"I'm here" Sougo entered the Shinsegumi with Kagura following him

"First, you are late. Second, why is she here with you?" Hijikata asked and then lit his cigarette

"She burnt my kitchen, so we ate breakfast here, and if I will leave her alone at my house it will be destroyed at no time" Sougo said and sat down and Kagura did the same "Where is Gin-chan?"

"I couldn't stand him anymore. I gave him money to a hotel and that's it"

"So you left Gin-chan alone?! I'm going to him right now!" Kagura said and was ready to get away. But something else was running in Sougo's mind.

_Hotel…China and danna alone… NO WAY_

He grabbed Kagura's hand and pulled her down "You aren't going anywhere. Also you don't know where he is"

Kagura, who was kind of confused of what just happened sat down near Sougo, and gave up on visiting Gintoki

"Anyway Sougo, go with the Chinese girl on patrolling and DO NOT FIGHT. I don't need more complaints about you destroying the city"

"Like hell we won't fight" Sougo said and stood up, ready to leave and Kagura did the same

"Kids…" Hijikata mumbled to himself

* * *

"Oi where are you going to?" Kagura shouted at Sougo who is clearly going on the wrong direction

"To my house. I'm slacking off like always"

"Don't you always slack off at the park?"

"What's the point?"

Kagura moaned and ran towards him to close the gap

* * *

Both were at the garden of Sougo's house. Sougo was lying down with his sleeping mask and Kagura stared at the Kagura tree. Sougo removed his mask with curiosity of what's Kagura doing, and saw her big blue eyes staring at the tree

"You really like it don't you?"

"Hmm?"

"The tree idiot" Sougo said and changed his position to sitting

"Don't call me idiot you jerk! And… yes… I don't know even why" even thought she didn't know the reason, she smiled. She smiled a sweet smile, which Sougo never saw in his life. He felt weird, a strange feeling was overwhelming his body, something warm which happened after he saw her smile.

The phone rang, and Kagura was running towards it, leaving the confused Sougo alone. Well, he thought that he was alone. A warm wind was passing by and Sougo heard a familiar voice

"Sou-chan, I'm happy that you finally found someone you love. Please take care of yourself"

Sougo started shedding tears, it was his sister, his sister's voice. He didn't want Kagura to see him like this, so he quickly dried his tears and stopped crying

Kagura came back with a smile on her face

"China stop smiling, it's getting creepy. What was the phone call about?"

"Nothing sadist, just nothing"

"So let's get back to the Shinsegumi before Hijikata will smack our heads"

* * *

-The Phone Call-

"Hello?"

"Kagura?"

"Gin-chan? Is that you?"

"Yea… anyway… the Yorozuya is fixed now thanks to those tax robbers. You can go back now"

Kagura glanced at Sougo, and then decided "Gin-chan, I think I will stay here for a bit longer"

**The End**

* * *

**Well I ended up also having Mitsuba in this fic, hoped it was well!**


	19. Bonfire Dance

**Actually I have nothing to say right now, so just enjoy I guess XD**

* * *

**Drabble Number 21**

Bonfire Dance

"Did you hear Kagura-chan?" The brown haired girl asked, which made Kagura raise an eyebrow

"About what?"

"About the bonfire dance that will be tomorrow night! You have to find a date, and you will dance with him. There is urban legend which saying that if you will dance with your date at the bonfire dance, you will stay with him together"

"PLEASE BE MY DATE AT THE BONFIRE DANCE OTAE-SAN!" A big gorilla landed at the floor, probably from stalking from the ceiling. A vein appeared at Otae's head and she punched Kondo at his stomach, sending him outside "NO WAY IN HELL GORILLA!"

* * *

"Who exactly is going to be my date?" Kagura mumbled to herself while eating her sukonbu while Shinpachi was doing the laundry and Gintoki was reading his JUMP

"Did you say something Kagura-chan?"

"Nothing really… But Shinpachi, do you have a date to the bonfire dance?"

After Kagura asked that, Shinpachi fell into depress "I don't wanna talk about it Kagura-chan. But! I still am hoping to get Otsuu-chan to be my date!"

Kagura got the message, and didn't dare to ask anymore. She wouldn't even bother ask Gintoki, because on her way back to the Yorozuya, she saw Tsukuyo and Sa-chan arguing about who will dance with Gintoki. The last thing she wants is to get into fight with those girls. Being alone at the event also is a bad option, because she knows it will be just a disgrace and some people like the sadist will laugh at her for eternity.

_Wait… the sadist… does he has a date? Wait no! I don't care about it! _

"Kagura-chan, why won't you take Sadaharu for a walk?"

"Hai forever alone megane" Kagura swallowed her sukonbu and was ready to go

"Why does she has to insult me like that?"

* * *

Kagura was sitting on a bench, playing with her purple parasol and watching Sadaharu biting annoying people.

_Maybe I just won't go to the bonfire dance and that's it? _She sighed upon this thought, and a certain sadist appeared in front of her

"I can arrest you for bringing you monster pet to the park you know"

"I don't even know how you are being called a police officer while you always slacking off like this, that's why you can't arrest me sadist"

"It's not my fault that the stupid Hijikata gives me always tasks of patrolling while he knows I'm doing nothing on patrols" He said and sat down beside Kagura

"The bonfire dance" Sougo suddenly said

"What about it?"

"Are you even coming to it?"

Kagura was confused with that question. Why should he even care?

"Don't know… I still haven't found a date" As Kagura said it, Sougo started laughing "Oi what are you laughing at you bastard?!"

"I'm laughing about the fact that you think that someone will dance with you. I don't believe in this legend crap, but just dancing with you is disgrace for that person"

Kagura glared at Sougo and directed at him her umbrella "Oi I'll kill you for that! What with you huh? Do you have a date?!"

"No, and it's not like I have an option. Some of the Shinsegumi has to guard the event including me"

As Sougo said it, Kagura restrained her umbrella and put it back. Was she actually…depressed?

"Hmph, not like I care!" A typical Kagura sadist

"Well, I don't something else to here. See you later glutton Chinese monster" he said and faded away, before Kagura could beat the hell out of him from what he said

* * *

It was already the big event that everybody waited for him! Well, expect from Shinpachi, Kagura and probably Sougo. Kagura ended up dressing up formally for this event, with a white short dress and her hair down, but it's not like it mattered for someone expect Otae, and if we already talking about her, so at the end she ended up dancing with Kyuubei and Kondo was crying from the side. Gintoki declined both Sa-chan and Tsukuyo because he preferred sleeping at home and not coming to this 'stupid' event. Shinpachi was sitting alone, obviously depressed

"Would you want to dance with me?"

A sweet quiet voice reached to Kagura. She lifted her head and saw a young boy, whom she didn't know. Is he her lifesaver?

"Sur-"

"Oi get the hell away from that monster, she is dangerous to public" a familiar voice said it while sending a bazooka rocket to the poor boy that ran away for his life

"Oi sadist what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to do your job?!"

"You said it yourself, I'm always slacking" he said and moved towards Kagura "Would you dance with me china?"

"Tell me one good reason for me to dance with you"

Sougo scratched his head while mumbling something about troublesome girl "If that stupid urban legend is true, it means we will be always rivals until someone of us dies, hopefully it's you"

Kagura didn't know what to do, take it as a good thing or beat the hell out of him for wishing to her die first

"Fine sadist, but let me be clear! You are the one who will die first!"

Sougo grabbed her hand "Let's agree that the first one to die is Hijikata"

Kagura smirked and both went to around the bonfire, and started to dance

"You know what china?"

"Hmm?"

"You look especially ugly today"

"Oi I'll kill you"

"Just kidding, you look less ugly than usual"

Kagura blushed, knowing that this is the way of Sougo to say that she actually looking great

**The End**

* * *

**Well that ended up as a short one, but still hoped it was good enough! ^^**


	20. Trapped Together…Again!

**So I was thinking lately about an idea for a chapter, and then thought about the Rokkaku arc where Sougo and Kagura were trapped together, so I thought why I won't trap them again [Muwhahahaha]**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Drabble Number 22**

Trapped Together…Again?!

"It's your fault we are trapped…in the second time!" Kagura had many anger marks on her head, while Sougo was deadpanned face as always. Both were tied to an old pillar in a strange house

"At least now we don't have another brat that will be burden for me"

"That's what you care about?! What about me? Gin-chan must be really worried about me!"

"Shut up already. Always Gin-chan and Gin-chan. It's annoying"

Kagura looked to her right, avoiding Sougo "Hmph"

* * *

-Flashback-

Hijikata slammed his hands on his table "PEOPLE ARE GOD DAMMIT TARGETING YOU AND YOU ARE GOING OUTSIDE LIKE NOTHING?!"

"People are always targeting me, it's nothing new. Just like me targeting you" Sougo said and pointed at Hijikata

"What did you say you bastard?!"

"Ma Ma" Kondo sweat dropped and tried to calm down those two, like he does everyday "Sougo, why won't you stay at the Shinsegumi for a while? You already slacking off from patrolling so it doesn't really matters" Kondo added

"Not like you, I have plans" Sougo said and went away

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I HAVE NO LIFE?!"

...

Kagura was sitting on a bench, swinging her legs with joy… but also with anger

"Damn sadist, he is supposed to be here. That jerk" she muttered to herself

"Why I have a feeling you just insulted me china?"

A familiar voice was calling for her. She turned her head to voice direction and pointed at him her umbrella and glared at him "Because I did insulted you! Making me wait like this!"

"When I said to you to wait me here didn't you think about the option of me trolling you?"

"This is too lame to be a prank, so you wouldn't do it"

"At least you admit I have good pranks" he said and sat down beside her

Kagura glanced at him with confusion "So…What do you want from me?"

"In this time I should be patrolling and I figured out that being with dumbass like you is even better from patrolling"

"Gin-chan told me today to look in positive ways on things. So I will take that as a compliment that I'm better than patrolling"

Sougo cracked up from laugh and a vein appeared on Kagura's head "What are you laughing about bastard?!"

"Shinsegumi 1st division captain, Okita Sougo" a strange voice was interrupting their 'chat'. Kagura and Sougo both looked to the left and saw a big armored gang standing there

"Bringing back memories, isn't it china?"

"Bad memories…"

One man from the gang, probably the leader stepped forwards couple of steps. He had dark blue short hair and an eye patch on his left eye. Also he had a gangster clothes "We want revenge"

* * *

-Present-

Kagura sighed and looked at Sougo "What did you already do?"

"Killing people like many of my missions"

"And who did you kill that they want revenge?"

"You actually think that I remember every person I killed?"

Kagura didn't really know what to say anymore. She waited for something to happen, something that might rescue her… and even the sadist. She recalled the Rokkaku incident, when Sougo came with the 'poop' plan and smiled upon this memory

"Oi little girl" one of the gang members approached Kagura and stared touch her face "Why won't you be our slave instead of being killed?"

Sougo glared a killer glare at the man "She is MY slave. Touch her and you will die for sure"

"Who is exactly your slave huh?!" Kagura shouted at Sougo, even though she felt it was like he was protecting her, just in his way. Then, she bit the hand of the gang member and he left them while screaming with pain "I'm no one's slave, especially not yours sadist" she said and Sougo smirked

Those silent minutes passed quickly, until Sougo decided to break the silence

"China…"

"What?"

"What will you do if I'll die?" He said it with his deadpan voice and face like it was nothing, like it was regular question. Kagura widened her eyes and looked at him with confusion and then quickly returned to her normal expression "I'll dance on your grave from happiness" she said and Sougo smirked

"I should have known you would say that. Tsu-nde-re" he said as he mocking her and she blushed a bit "I-I'm not a tsundere!"

"To admit your problems is the first step to deal with it"

"Jerk!"

Before they could finish their fight, both heard an explosion and looked at the source of the explosion and saw the Shinsegumi entering with Hijikata in lead

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE SHINSEGUMI!" Hijikata screamed to Sougo, and noticed that Kagura is with him too "Damn you also brought innocent people to this? The hell is wrong with you?"

"Hijikata-san, she is innocent like you aren't mayo freak"

"Bastard! You want me to save you or what?!"

"We can deal here without you" Sougo said and Kagura smacked his head with her own head "Idiot! Maybe you can stay here but I can't! If I'll stay with you any more so you will infect me with your sadism"

Hijikata sighed and turned around to the squad "Release the two idiots"

"Hai taichou!" They said and went to release them

"Wahhh! Finally free!" Kagura stretched and smiled while Sougo stayed poker face as usual and didn't say anything

"The Shinsegumi is finally here huh?" The gang leader from before appeared again, but this time with bigger gang. Kagura pointed at him "Ah! This is the asshole with the weird eye patch!"

"It isn't weird! Its style!"

"It's even worse!"

"Anyway… don't let them out alive!" he said and all the gang started to run towards them and a big fight was started

"Oi china, come here" Sougo called for Kagura and pointed at a hole in the wall, which probably was an exit. Both went towards that hole and got away from that fight, running away from the scene but apparently there were gang members outside too

"I guess we have to do some fighting after all" Sougo said and drew his katana out

"Shit, they took my umbrella!" Kagura said while fighting with her physical strength only. Fortunately with her Yato powers, even with bare hands she can beat people easily.

After a while, it seemed to be like both of them beat everyone up… well it seemed like that. A gun shot was shot at Kagura's arm "Damn!" she shouted with pain and started bleeding "How things like that happen when I'm with you?" She said and sat down on the ground

"Magic…What do you want me to say china?" he said and noticed her fast bleeding and tore a part of his sleeve and tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding

"I'm healing fast, I don't need your help sadist"

"If you want to die here from blood loss its fine with me"

"So why are you helping me?"

It was a moment of silence, and then Sougo broke it "Because If you will die here I'll need to do a ton of paper work"

Sougo looked at her big blue eyes and sighed. He turned around and saw more people coming for his head

"Go already" he said

"What? No way! In the last time I didn't want to be in your debt so why do you think I'll agree this time?"

"Just go!" he said it again but now he raised his voice, making Kagura wide her eyes open

"No" she said and stood up "I know you fell for me and now you care for me, uh huh"

"Like hell I fell for you china. Maybe you fell for me and now you are afraid I'll die here"

"Hmph, you wish for me to fall for you"

The gang members just stood in front of them and coughed to make them pay attention to them already, and a blue aura surrounded Sougo and a red one surrounded Kagura

"Don't interrupt our argument!" both shouted and ran towards them and started kicking their asses. It was already those two win

* * *

"Ouch!" Kagura screamed with pain

"Don't move Kagura-chan" Shinpachi said while he was putting a new bandage on Kagura's arm, where she got shot

"You caused us a lot of trouble you know, I had to go to the Shinsegumi and hear the whole explanation of the incident" Gintoki said and sat down on the sofa "But at least you are fine" Shinpachi added

"Oh I almost forgot. Soichiro-kun gave me something and told me to deliver it to you" Gintoki said and handed to Kagura a big red box with a letter. She opened the box and saw a pink new umbrella, and her eyes shined upon seeing it. She opened the letter and saw:

_If you won't have a new umbrella it will be boring to fight with you _

"This sadist, I knew he fell for me" She muttered to herself

**The End**

* * *

**Well that was kind of Rokkaku 2.0 XD**

**Sorry if it wasn't too much romantic or something, it's just felt wrong to put it inside this chapter**


	21. Killing Hijikata Is Actually Fun

**Sorry about the late update, I just didn't really have time to write this one [Also because I started like 4 different mangas so…]**

**Anyway, enjoy [hopefully] ^^**

* * *

**Drabble Number 23**

Killing Hijikata Is Actually Fun

Hijikata was actually a quite normal guy, except the fact that he is obsessive to mayonnaise. As a vice commander at the Shinsegumi people like terrorists were after his head. But there is one person which is actually a police officer in the Shinsegumi too, whom his goal in life is to kill Hijikata. Yes, this person is Okita Sougo. But who thought that another person will actually try to kill him? Even Sougo himself couldn't believe when he found out who that person is. But let's start from the beginning…

Hijikata just organized some paper work, until a kunai shaped sukonbu was coming towards his head, but with his quick instincts he successfully avoided it

Meanwhile Sougo who was relaxing at his room with his eye mask on sensed on his 'Kill Hijikata Radar' that someone else besides him is trying to kill Hijikata, and on his 'Annoy China Radar' he sensed that she is nearby. He thought about the possibility that she is the one who tried to kill him, but it was unlikely for her to do so

"SOUGO!" Hijikata came inside his room with the kunai shaped sukonbu in his hand "You tried to kill me again don't you?!"

"Actually this time I swear I didn't" he said and noticed the sukonbu in his hand and reconsidered the possibility of Kagura to kill Hijikata

"But you admit that on the other times you did tried to kill me huh?!"

"Don't you think that you need to find the one who tried to kill you first Hijikata-san?"

Before they could finish talking, another kunai shaped sukonbu came flying towards Hijikata's head and he avoided it for the second time "Told you it isn't me" Sougo smirked

"Well that person can't be far away from here. I'll go look for him and get him commit seppuku" Hijikata said and got out of Sougo's room. The curious Sougo also wanted to find that person and even bless him for it, unless it's Kagura and then he will just tease her like always

Looking around the Shinsegumi, he found near one of the windows a young girl with orange hair, and pocket filled with kunai shaped sukonbu. Sougo smirked and went towards her

"China, I didn't know that your new hobby is to kill Hijikata-san"

Kagura jumped from instinct and turned around to him to see his sadistic grin which made her disgusted "You're not going to snitch on me aren't you?"

"Why would I? It's actually the opposite. I will help you to kill him"

Kagura raised an eyebrow when he said it "You? Will help me? What is your real intention?"

"Tch… I thought you knew me better than this China. You need to know that my goal in life is to kill him"

Kagura threw to him bunch of her kunais, but he dropped them all "Oi you bastard! I worked hard on this!"

"Its lame and you already used it twice. You need something new"

"Like…?"

Sougo grabbed her arm and started to walk "I'll show you"

* * *

She doesn't have many hobbies or something. She likes eating and being with Gintoki, Shinpachi and everyone she gets along with and this is the things she does the most. She also liked beetle fighting until Sougo crushed her precious beetle. That reminds her how much she hates Sougo, but truth to be told that she isn't suffering with him and she even having fun with him sometimes. But she will prefer to die and not to admit this

"THAT TAX ROBBER!" Gintoki shouted all over the house

"What happened Gin-chan?" Kagura asked while slacking off on the couch

"That mayo freak! Wrote me a tax on driving too fast!"

"Want me to kill him?"

When she said it…She didn't think that it will be fun and bring her joy. She just said because she thought the boredom will fade away.

* * *

"Is he that idiot to fall into that trap?" She said while staring at the window

"Its mayonnaise, of course he will" he said and stared at the window with her, with him being the first one to notice the small gap between him and Kagura. He moved a bit right because for some reason he couldn't understand why he couldn't be near her like this

"Look sadist!" she pointed at the window and both saw Hijikata entering the room finding a plate full of mayonnaise and he ran to it like it depends his life while shouting "Mayonnaise!"

Kagura and Sougo giggled 'behind the scenes' and Kagura pulled out from her pocket a camera, filming Hijikata who now was eating the mayonnaise like some animal. It was matter of minutes and the plate of the mayonnaise exploded

"Did he die?" Kagura said with her eyes shining and widening up which made Sougo gaze into them until he gained his senses back "Tch, I can hear him screaming my name already. Lets run" he said and grabbed her arm again, running into the building

"Sadist"

"What china? We are running you know"

"Where there is a big projector in the Shinsegumi?"

The curious Sougo stopped and Kagura stopped with him "Why?"

And then Kagura pulled out from her pocket the camera again and showed him what she filmed. Sougo grinned and started to walk "Let's go, there is a big one near"

Hijikata who thought this is finally over…was wrong. He heard people laughing hard and checked outside and saw the entire shinsegumi watching some film on the projector "What so funny?" he asked while walking towards the projector to see clearly what was it, and then he saw THE HORROR. He saw himself eating the mayonnaise he ate earlier and now the entire shinsegumi is laughing at him. At the end of the video it was Kagura and Sougo who showed up, 'posing' for the camera

"SOUGO!"

* * *

"Why you came with me sadist?" Kagura asked Sougo, who was sitting beside her on the Yorozuya couch

"I have something I need to ask danna"

Gintoki came with a cup of strawberry milk and sat on the couch too "So Sofa-kun, what do you want?" he said and started to drink the milk

"I want to marry china" he said bluntly like it was just…nothing

"GJIODSHJN" Gintoki spitted all the milk he just drank

"WHAT?!" Kagura jumped from the couch pointing at Sougo

"She wants to kill Hijikata-san. It bought me"

" .HELL?!"

**The End**


	22. Clone

**You know, I was always thinking that Sougo is the one who likes Kagura. Kagura just isn't in the right 'time' or anything you will call it, to understand what is this like.**

**Okay now when I'm done with my boring talking, let's start ^^**

* * *

**Drabble Number 24**

Clone

Waking up was a hard thing to Sougo, if not one of the hardest things he does. He loves sleeping and counting Hijikata's corpses while sleeping. But if he wants to avoid Hijikata yelling on him about it, he should wake up. But the only thing he wasn't prepared to first see in the morning was…himself

"Who knew that I was so handsome when I'm sleeping?" the person who looks exactly like Sougo said

"Who the hell are you?" Sougo said while raising an eyebrow

"I'm you. I'm just aware of all of my feelings and thoughts, which also are yours" he said while pointing at Sougo, who put an eye mask and went back to sleep mumbling 'I'm losing it'

"Let me prove it to you. This night you counted 748 Hijikata's corpses" as Sougo's 'double' said it Sougo removed his eye mask immediately and stared at his clone, observing him

"You really are me… So… why are you here?"

"To make you finally aware for some of your feelings, obviously! Or else the fangirls are going to kill me"

"I'm a sadist, I don't have feelings"

The clone of Sougo sighed "I knew you would say this" and then he smirked "I guess you will be actually shocked from your real feelings, that you avoiding all the time"

"Yeah…right…" Sougo said and went to sleep again. But it was only matter of seconds until Hijikata came into the room "SOUGO! What's taking you so lo…" before he could finish his sentence, he noticed two Sougo's. Oh hell what is he supposed to think? He just shut the door and went on like he saw nothing, and probably he also took mayonnaise to relax.

The clone poked Sougo's cheek "Ne~ Let's go outside"

"How are you supposed to be me if you want to go outside?"

"Well… So maybe it's the time to say there is _some_ difference between me and you" the clone said while scratching his cheek with his finger

"Go outside alone. I will continue to sleep"

"Fine… maybe I will even meet china in the park and we will have a fight or something"

Sougo immediately raised an eyebrow and stood up "Second thought I will go with you, Sougo 2" Sougo said and Sougo 2 smirked

* * *

People looked at the strange twins. Most of them thought that Sougo has a lost twin brother, and the others… didn't really know what to think. Both were at the park looking around, until both noticed a certain Orange haired girl with red Chinese clothes sitting on a bench

"Oh here is china!" Sougo 2 squealed and Sougo pushed him into the bushes while Kagura looked at Sougo, or more correctly glaring at him evily "That's not some difference, you far different from me!" Sougo said quietly to Sougo 2

"Sadist, the hell? Did you hit your head so hard that now you are squealing instead teasing me like always?" Kagura said while she is walking towards Sougo

"You are imagining things. Now go home brat"

And Kagura pointed at his chin her umbrella "Who is a brat you bastard?"

All of a sudden Sougo 2 giggled from the bushes and Sougo covered his mouth, making Kagura put down her umbrella while raising an eyebrow "Did you just giggled? I think your stupidity is taking over your brain"

Sougo kicked Sougo 2 without Kagura's notices and he put his hands down "Heck no. It's _your _stupidity that is taking over my brain"

Kagura turned around and started to walk "Hmph, I don't even know why I am spending my precious time on an idiot like you"

Sougo 2 pulled his head from the bushes "Don't go china!" he screamed and Sougo tried to put Sougo 2 back into the bushes while he is struggling, eventually he succeed and Kagura turned around with a vein mark on her face "Do you want to die so badly?"

"Didn't you say that you're going?"

"It's not my fault that you're acting weird" she said and got closer to him again, and then she sent her hand to his forehead "Do you have fever?" Sougo widened up his eyes

"Hmm… no sign of fever" she said and lowered her hand until Sougo grabbed it

"Let go of my hand bastard!"

Realizing what he is doing, he freed her hand and glanced at Sougo 2, who was smirking sadistically, making him angry

"Anyway" Kagura said and opened her umbrella "I'm going. I wish not to see you ever again" she smirked and faded away, leaving the confused Sougo behind, wondering

"Woo! Finally I can get out of those bushes!" Sougo 2 stood up and stretched, noticing the blank faced Sougo and poking his cheek again "You will understand soon…I hope"

* * *

The day went on like this, with the sadist Sougo and the unknown what Sougo being stick with each other for the whole day. The next day Sougo woke up, hoping for his clone to disappear, but he only found a note that's written in there that Sougo 2 is taking a walk in the park. He sighed and relaxed, knowing that Sougo 2 is just taking a walk in the park, and he wouldn't meet there anyone…except…

"SHIT"

* * *

Running to the park, he already saw Kagura and Sougo 2 together and he realized it's too late

"Ne China~ let's go to the beach together!"

Sougo face palmed and knew it's impossible to do something now _How the hell is this guy supposed to be me?_

Kagura looked strangely at Sougo 2 and took a step back "You really are acting strange…Stay at home you creep"

"But Kagura~" Sougo 2 said with puppy eyes, and Kagura widened her eyes upon hearing him calling by her real name, and also seeing another face of him other than a deadpanned one. She realized that she is talking with the king of the sadists' planet, so he may be pranking her

"Then…If you really want to go to the beach with me…you have to kneel down and beg for it, also adding that I'm the queen of the Kabukicho district" she said and grinned, noticing that Sougo 2 is actually kneeling down

"That idiot is going to humiliate me, and in front of china!" Sougo mumbled to himself while running to stop this horrible scene, then sending his katana towards Sougo 2

"What the…?" Kagura looked to the direction that the katana was sent, and saw…Sougo "Another Sadist? What?"

Meanwhile Sougo 2 captured the handle of the katana with his bare hand, not hesitating at all "Because I'm you, my powers is the same you know"

"The thing is that you making me wonder if you really are me" Sougo said, and Sougo 2 smirked

"Can someone explain me why there are two sadists? Not that one is annoying the hell out of me so now there are two?"

"He is just an idiot, he supposed to disappear soon enough" Sougo said while pointing at Sougo 2 "So that's why you acted weird? Seriously you made me worried…" Kagura said, making Sougo raise an eyebrow. Kagura? Worried about him? "I thought that won't be any fun to torture you like this" she added and Sougo grabbed her collar "HUH? You? Torturing me? Did the world go upside down?"

"Well, I guess my job here is done" Sougo 2 said and grinned "And don't come back!" Sougo and Kagura shouted as Sougo 2 faded away

"Oi sadist, what did he mean by a 'job'?"

Sougo freed Kagura and scratched his head "None of your business"

"So…" Kagura pulled out a sukonbu from her pocket and started to eat "Want to go to the beach?"

Sougo glanced at the poker faced Kagura "Fine"

-At the Beach-

_I agreed to go to the beach but… why the hell the Shinsegumi and the Yorozuya is also here?_

"Ice cream with mayonnaise!"

"Pattsuan, bring back the volleyball ball!"

"Otae-san, you look amazing in swimsuit!" "Shut the fuck up gorilla!

...

"China… this is the last time I'm going with you to the beach"

"Sadist…That was my goal"

**The End**


	23. Ruining the Town

**Nothing to say |:**

* * *

**Drabble Number 25**

Ruining the Town

"China, get out of the building. You are under arrest"

A familiar voice used a megaphone, calling Kagura who was eating peacefully sukonbu, and watching some stupid romance drama shows on TV. Recalling of who owns this voice, Kagura got irritated and an anger mark appeared on her face. While stomping on the floor, she walked out to the balcony, noticing _him_…

"I did nothing! Go and continue living your awful, boring, sadistic life!"

"You are disturbing the life of the people in Edo, especially me" he said with his megaphone, clearly his goal was to tease Kagura. He lowered his megaphone and took out from his pocket handcuffs, and once again he spoke into the megaphone "I'm serious here. Now come down or else I'll have to arrest you by force"

Kagura stick her tongue out "Come on and try arrest me by force. I'm much stronger, you won't stand a chance!"

Sougo smirked and threw the megaphone and the handcuffs on the floor, and instead he took out his bazooka, directing to Kagura "Let our fight, BEGIN" he said and shot with his bazooka. Kagura quickly jumped from the balcony and started to run, and Sougo got inside his Shinsegumi car and drive to get Kagura.

Meanwhile, that bazooka rocket hit the Yorozuya building and destroyed everything. And just in time Gintoki and Shinpachi arrived, horrified from what they saw

"G-G-Gin-san, i-i-is the Yorozuya?"

"U-U-Unfortunately, y-y-y-yes"

* * *

Kagura continued to run until she decided to glance of what's going on behind her, and she saw Sougo with the Shinsegumi car, and that his advantage. She knew that if she will keep running, he will eventually catch up to her. Then an idea popped in her mind. She stopped running for a second, but then she started to run to Sougo's direction

_She wants to be slammed by my car? _Sougo thought to himself, not understanding what she is going to do. Kagura slowly closed the gap between her and Sougo's car, and then she jumped on the car, avoiding any hit. She stood on his car, and Sougo now realized what is going on and he stopped the car. Kagura noticed it and looked around, noticing that she can jump at the near building and so she did. Sougo left his car, noticing Kagura on one of the buildings, grinning evily

"It's still not your win china"

"Still" she quoted him, and closed her umbrella and aimed to Sougo "Bye Bye, sadist" she said and started to fire bullets without stop. Sougo quickly jumped in various places around him, trying to avoid the bullets and he successfully managed to do so.

"Tch" A sound of frustration came from Kagura who opened her umbrella wide and then waved her hand to Sougo "Well, good luck to capture me" she giggled and jumped between the buildings, running away from Sougo

"That woman…" Sougo mumbled to himself and drew out his katana "This is time to get serious" he said quietly and grinned

"Mommy! There is a strange man who is grinning there to himself!"

"Yui-chan, don't get close to people like him, they can be pedophiles!" the mom of this child said and looked around "What happened here? It looks like a shooting scene has been here and destroyed this whole area!"

* * *

While jumping between buildings, Kagura realized that it's been a while and Sougo didn't make any appearance or even sound. She stopped herself and looked around, looking for a sign for Sougo

_Did he quit? _She thought, but she wondered if Sougo is really someone to withdraw from a fight with her. Then she suddenly felt a cold metal touching her neck. Unable to move without being sliced up by the sword or Katana, she only guessed it was Sougo without looking

"Getting all serious, huh sadist? Do you really seek my life so much?"

'I'm just a bored policeman, you can't blame me china. Also, it's my job to kill monsters like you. Monsters who are no good to the humans' life"

Bingo. It was truly him

"It's not the whole truth sadist. You just want to kill"

"Oh, you caught me"

Kagura smirked, and Sougo noticed it and was confused "Why are you smirking?"

"Cuz, I'm going to use my ultimate attack"

Sougo raised an eyebrow, and Kagura sent her leg backwards to Sougo's 'jewelry'. Sougo dropped his katana, and then fell on the floor cramping himself "B-B-B-Bitch!"

Kagura laughed evily while pointing at Sougo, even crying from laughing "Well, I hope I won't see you anymore in my life" she said ran away, continuing jumping from buildings. After a while, Sougo got up and picked up his katana "As I know her, she will probably stop to buy sukonbu…"

* * *

"Sukonbu!" Kagura screamed with happiness, rising up the sukonbu package she just bought as she left the grocery store. Unfortunately for her, as she left she also saw the last person she wanted to meet, but she accepted it because she told to herself that she is better than him "Recovered from the pain sadist? Or you want another kick?"

"Don't worry about me china. You should worry about yourself dog instead"

And as Sougo said it, Sadaharu appeared with a leash that was connected to Sougo "Y-YOU! GIVE SADAHARU BACK!" Kagura put her sukonbu in her pocket quickly and pointed at Sougo

"Neh…"

Kagura then raised her umbrella and directed to Sougo, glaring at him fiercely "GIVE, ME, SADAHARU, BACK!" she repeated what she said earlier, but with much more angrier tone

Sougo couldn't just give her Sadaharu back, and decided to tag along. He took out his bazooka and fired everywhere, while Kagura returned fire too – she also fired to every single direction. People were running for their lives, and the grocery store which Kagura just left exploded with Sougo's bazooka rocket. Sadaharu barked and chew the leash until he was finally free, expecting Kagura to notice that he is finally free…but no. Kagura was so focused on her fight with Sougo, and so is Sougo. After a while, Kagura was out of bullets, and Sougo was out of rockets. Both were panting and tired from their fight

"A d-draw…" Kagura said while she wasn't really ready to admit it

"Yea…a draw…"

Sadaharu jumped on Kagura, glad that this fight was finally over and he avoided any hit. She jumped on his back, telling him to go back to the Yorozuya.

Sougo was just standing there…smiling

"Oh! There he is!" Kondo said while pointing at Sougo

"What are you doing? Some two freaks destroyed the city. We need to find them and arrest them!" Hijikata lectured Sougo, not knowing that those two 'freaks' were Sougo and Kagura

"Don't worry Hijikata-san, Kondo-san. I can arrest this person without a problem" Sougo said and went to the Yorozuya direction, leaving Kondo and Hijikata dumbfounded

"But…There are two people to arrest and not one…" Kondo said

"Not only that…He was actually smiling…and he agreed to do a mission…" Hijikata added

* * *

"Hey china. You are arrested for destroying the whole town" Sougo said with his megaphone, towards Kagura who was smiling, standing on the ruins that left from the Yorozuya "Let's see you arresting me"

**The End**


End file.
